Those Blue Eyes
by zanessatroyellafangirl
Summary: Sequel to High School Romance. Troy's a famous bball player. He's married and has a son named Ron. Gabriella's a teacher. Troy knows that he has kids beside Ron...but he never expected to run into them...
1. Her wish

_**In San Francisco, California...**_

"And the ball has been intercepted by number 14, Troy Bolton!" the MC shouted over the roaring fnas. "Look at those swift moves!"

Troy Bolton, a famous player for the Los Angeles Lakers, grinned when he heard the fans chant, "Troy! Troy! Troy!"

With only 5 seconds left on the clock, Troy threw the ball towards the net.

The MC said, "He shoots..."

_SWISH!_

"AND HE SCORES!!" the MC shouted. "The Lakers have won their championship for the tenth year in a row!"

People cheered and they chanted, "LAKERS! LAKERS! LAKERS!"

Troy's teammates picked him up and carried him around the court, while he was carrying the trophy.

When the teammates put him down, Troy found himself being kissed by his wife.

A blonde wife.

Sharpay Evans Bolton...

* * *

_**In Long Island, New York...**_

"Blech!" Trevor gagged. "Why does that woman always have to do that?"

"If you're so annoyed than stop watching it!" his little sister, Isabella, exclaimed. "It's not a crime if you don't watch it."

"But I like basketball!" Trevor argued. "At least it's better than watching Jeopardy."

Isabella was a brainiac and loved watching "brainy" shows. At 11 years old, she had skipped ahead to seventh grade and she was starting eight grade soon. She had chocolate brown eyes, dark black hair, and tanned skin.

Trevor, on the other hand, was more of the athletic type. Yes, he did make good grades, but he wasn't a genius like his sister. He loved basketball and it showed. He used to have black hair but it had faded to light brown and he had let it grow shaggy. He had ocean blue eyes, a ski-dive nose, and dimples when he smiled. He didn't know where he got his looks.

They didn't have a father.

"Kids!" their mom called out. "It's time for dinner!"

Isabella and Trevor raced to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. Their mother put a big pot of spaghetti in front of the kids. When their mother sat down, Trevor filled his plate with spaghetti and tomatoe sauce. He grabbed the plate of pickles and dumped over half of them onto his pasta. Then he grabbed a the can of cheese and spilled half of the container onto his plate.

Isabella just ate hers the traditional way...noodles, tomatoe sauce, and meatballs. Nothing special.

Their mother, Gabriella Montez Bolton, smiled. She looked liked the older version of her daughter, with tanned skin, sparkling brown eyes, and dark black hair.

But Trevor didn't look a thing like his sister or his mother. He had been mistaken as Gabriella's stepson twice already.

Gabriella and her kids lived in New York for the past ten years. Gabriella was a teacher at Crampton's Academy, a private school for advanced students. Isabella and Trevor went to a public school. And Trevor was starting high school next year.

As they ate the spaghetti, Gabriella had one of her rare moments when she wished she was back in Alburquerque. Her friends and family were there and they lost touch, but Gabriella still remembered them, But she loved Long Island and she couldn't just leave her job. She couldn't force her kids to come with her and she couldn't just leave them here.

But she still wished she could go to Alburquerque.

Little did she know how soon she would get her wish...

* * *

**There's the 1st chapter. **

**And the pics of the kids are in the profile. **

**Isabella's actually Stella and Trevor's just 14-year-old version of Zac (Troy). **


	2. East High

Chapter 2

"MOM! I'm hungry!" Ron yelled, pouting.

"Don't worry, honey, it's almost dinnertime," Sharpay insisted. Then she yelled, "Hurry up, Lucy! My baby's getting hungry here!"

Lucy, the cook, sighed wearily. "Yes, ma'am."

Troy Bolton plopped down on his bed, tired but happy. He grinned wider as he looked at the trophy. Then he looked at the ring on his finger...his engagement ring.

Sharpay had the other.

Troy was married to her and they had a son named Ron...who was pretty much the male version of Sharpay. Blonde, a dancer, a singer, an actor, and...spoiled.

Troy hated that about Ron.

Troy used to be married to another girl...Gabriella Montez. But then he had betrayed her and dumped her.

Then he and Sharpay had gotten married.

Troy didn't miss Gabriella that much. She was only a girl. A girl that Troy had a small crush on...no big deal.

And her son...Trevor Chad Bolton.

His son.

And he had a daughter, too.

He had found out right before Gabriella left for New York.

Troy sighed and flicked the TV on. The news came on. Troy was about ot change it when he saw a building on flames...

In New York...

Where Gabriella was...

* * *

"Crampton's Academy, the most well-respected private school in all of New York, is burning up in flames," an anchorman announced. "People are frantic! The police say the fire went up around noon when a chemical in a science lab was left unsupervised!" 

Gabriella cried as she watched the school burn down to ashes. The fire was too big, too big for the fireman to put it out.

Miss Marlene, the science teacher, apologized again and again to Miss Crampton, the headmistress of the school. Mis Crampton, grim but understanding, assured Miss Marlene that everything was fine.

_How_? Gabriella wondered when she heard Miss Crampton_. The school is up in flames!_

Gabriella ran home, not being able to bear the sight of the school anymore.

* * *

"Hey, mom, I'm sorry," Isabella said to her mother that night. "But you can always teach at a new school, right?" 

Gabriella nodded. Miss Crampton had called her to tell her that all teachers were to go to the headmistress's house that next day.

They were going to recieve their new schools...the schools they were going to teach at.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Miss Crampton said. "But at least we are all healthy and I have applied new jobs for you last night. Yes, for each and every one of you." 

The teachers looked at each other in surprise. Some glanced nervously at their envelopes.

"Now you may open them now, tomorrow, whenever, "Miss Crampton said. "But you all must start at your new schools by the Monday after the next."

When Gabriella arrived, Trevor and Isabella were waiting for her.

"So what school did you get, Mom?" Trevor asked. "Where is it?"

Gabriella opened the envelope and took out a slip of paper.

It read:

_Gabriella Bolton..._

_East High--Albuquerque, New Mexico _

* * *


	3. Alburquerque

Chapter 3

Gabriella and her kids spent their days packing their things. Trevor didn't really mind moving. He was supposed to start at a new school...a high school. He could just do it in New Mexico.

The move had a harder impact on Isabella. Kids had teased her for being the youngest in her grade. It had taken them two months to stop. Now Isabella was gonna have to face the same problem all over again.

Trevor told his sister, "Just tell them your last name." Isabella had to admit that did work in the past. No one had known Isabella's last name because no one had paid attention to it. But when a snobby girl named Tracy had seen Isabella's report card, she had pretty much fainted.

Everyone knew about Troy Bolton. And everyone thought Isabella and Trevor were his kids.

They were.

They just didn't know it...

Yet...

A week later they were on their way to Alburqueque.

* * *

"Hey, sir, can I have your autograph?" a little boy asked Troy one day at a diner.

Troy smiled, grabbed the pen and paper, and said, "Sure, kid, what's your name?"

The little boy said, "My name's Troy, too. Troy Fordren!"

Troy grinned. He wrote:

_To Troy Fordren, _

_The other Troy and one of my biggest fans_

_ --Troy Bolton_

"Here, Troy," Troy said to the kid, grinning.

Troy Fordren grabbed the paper and walked away, saying, "Thank you!"

Troy Bolton smiled. Other people were smiling at how kind Troy was to little kids.

Just then, the basketball star's eyes happened to look out the glass windows.

He saw a petite Spanish brunette with two kids.

One kid looked _exactly_ like him.

At first, Troy stared at the woman. Then he looked away, thinking_, There's no way Gabriella could be _here_. She's in New York. _

Than he remembered about the school burning.

Gabriella was a teacher.

Was it possible that she had taught at that school? Was it possible that she had applied to another school and had gotten the job?

Was it possible that she was living in Alburquerque again?


	4. The House

Chapter 4

"Here we are, kids," Gabriella said, parking in car in front of a three-story house that her mom had bought for her when as a welcome-home present. .

A familiar house.

Where had Gabriella seen this house before?

Trevor ran out of the car, holding his basketball and peeked into backyard.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "It already has a basketball court!" He walked into the backyard. "Hey, there's a balcony, too!"

_A basketball court? A balcony? _Gabriella thought. _No! It can't be!_

Then Gabriella had a flashback.

About the house...

_"I have this place to myself," Troy said as he led Gabriella inside._

_It was their second year of college and there were on Spring Break. Troy had bought a house after he had moved out, fed up by his father, who kept telling him to go to Sharpay._

_"It's really nice," Gabriella commented. _

_They went up to Troy's room, which had a balcony._

_"The balcony's for you," Troy explained. "When you come live with me, you can look out the balcony."_

_Gabriella kissed his cheek and said, "You really gotta stop being so nice."_

_"But then you wouldn't like me," Troy said. They walked out onto the balcony and Gabriella looked out into the backyard. She saw something that made her laugh._

_"A basketball court?" she said. "Is this for you or for Trevor?"_

_"Both," Troy answered, grinning. Gabriella laughed. _

_Before she left, they had carved something into the tree that was right next to the balcony: T.B+G.M.B 4eva..._

"Mom?"" Isabella said. "Mom? Are you okay?"

Gabriella blinked and looked at her daughter. "No, I'm fine."

Isabella shrugged and followed her brother into the house. Gabriella went in last.

As soon as she saw the stairs, she couldn't resist.

She ran up the stairs and walked into the room.

She saw a balcony...the exact same one Troy had showed her.

She walked out onto the balcony and saw the same exact basketball court.

Then she noticed the tree.

The letters were a bit faded, but they said clearly: _T.B+G.M.B 4eva_

Gabriella could feel tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hey, Izzy, Mom, Hurry up!" Trevor yelled. "The movers are here!"

Gabriella quickle wiped her tears and went downstairs.

The rest of the day was filled with furnitur placement directing and take-out foods.


	5. First Day of School

Chapter 5

Gabriella, Trevor, and Isabella climed into Gabriella's mini-cooper. First, they were on their way to East Junior High to drop off Isabella.

Then Gabriella and her son were on their way to East High.

Gabriella parked the car and she led Trevor inside.

_It still looks the same, _Gabriella thought. She headed towards the office.

She smiled at the familiar secretary, who smiled back at her.

"Oh, Gabriella," the secretary, Miss Shannon, said. "It's so good to see you again! I remembered when you were a student here."

Trevor raised his eyebrows, thinking, _Mom was a student here? How come she never told me?_

Gabriella turned to Trevor. "I'm teaching here and Trevor's starting high school today."

Miss Shannon smiled. "Oh, Trevor Bolton. He looks just like his father."

Trevor scowled. Back in New York, kids have acted like his face was made of pure gold or something, always staring and gasping. Now teachers were saying he looked like his father. Trevor didn't even _know_ who his father was.

Gabriella turned red. She had gotten engaged in high school and everyone in school had known about it--even the staff and teachers.

Miss Shannon looked at Trevor's scowling face and took a small step back.

"Well, Trevor's homeroom is Mrs. Johnson's class, room 312," Miss Shannon said.

_312? _Gabriella thought."But isn't that Ms. Darbus' classroom?"

Trevor looked at his mother. Who was Ms. Darbus?

Miss Shannon shook her head. "Not anymore, honey. Ms. Darbus retired two years ago because of arthritis."

Gabriella smiled weakly. She was going to miss Ms. Darbus.

Miss Shannon gave another piece of paper to Trevor. "Your locker is 365."

Gabriella gasped, but no one noticed. 365...was Troy's locker number.

Miss Shannon turend to a auburn girl, also in the office.

"Kelly, would you mind showing Trevor Mrs. Johnson's class?" Miss Shannon turned to Trevor. "Kelly's in the same homeroom as you. Since she took the tour two weeks ago, she'll make a fine tour guide."

Trevor smiled and walked over to Kelly, who was grinning at him. They walked out and Kelly linked arms with him.

Kelly said, "You're Trevor, right?"

Trevor nodded and Kelly smiled wider, saying, "I'm Kelly Neilson. My parents know your parents."

He avoided Kelly's eye contact as he said, "I only have a mom. I don't know who or where my dad is."

Kelly looked confused. "But it's obvious your Troy Bolton's son."

That caught Trevor's attention. "WHAT?!"

Everyone in the hallway turned to look at him. Then they gasped and whispered, but he didn't care.

"How can I be his son?" Trevor asked.

Kelly smiled. "You look just like him."

Trevor blinked. Then he said, "I do not."

Kelly shrugged and took his hand. "Come on. Mrs. Johnson's classroom is only a door away."

She meant that literally.

Trevor's school day got weirder and weirder. Teachers would pause at his name and say how much he looked liked his father. Trevor would repeat again and again that he didn't have one.

But there was one teacher that acted the strangest.

His chemistry teacher...

Mrs. Danforth...

* * *

**Oooh, cliffy! Mwah-ha-ha! I know I'm evil, but that's me! **


	6. Chemistry Class

Chapter 6

Mrs. Danforth was on the short side with black skin and black hair. Her smile was stern but understanding.

For the first day of school, she did roll call.

When she came to Trevor's name, she looked up.

Then she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Trevor watched this with confusion.

"What's your mom's name, Trevor?" Mrs. Danforth asked.

Trevor answered, "Gabriella Bolton."

Mrs. Danforth made a weird gasping noise. Then Trevor realized she was crying.

Trevor was about to reach for some tissues in his pocket when Mrs. Danforth said, "Come here, Trevor."

Trevor walked up to his teacher. Mrs. Danforth's next movement shocked him.

She hugged him and looked at him.

"Who's your father?" she asked.

Trevor shrugged. "I don't have one."

Mrs. Danforth cried harder and hugged him. Trevor looked at his teacher in shock. What was going on?

Apparently, the whole class was thinking the same thing. One girl ran to Mrs. Danforth's desk with a big box of tissues.

Mrs. Danforth wiped her eyes and said, "How's Gabriella doing?"

Trevor said, "Fine. You can ask her yourself. she teaches advanced math here."

"Gabi's teaching here?" Mrs. Danforth asked.

Trevor nodded. Mrs. Danforth was shocked and she told Trevor to sit back down.

The rest of the chemistry class was much more normal.


	7. Ryan Evans Jr

Chapter 7

"Whoa, look at him. He looks just like him."

"Do you think he'll get me Troy's autograph?"

"But he said he didn't have a father."

"Maybe he's lying to avoid attention."

"I have his mom for math class."

"Ooh, lucky!"

Trevor sat down at an empty lunch table, but soon kids were sitting with him, mostly girls.

"Hi, Trevor," a girl said, batting her eyelashes. Another girl cooed, "You look so cute!"

Even _older_ girls flirted with him--mainly cheerleaders.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute," a 11th grade girl said. Another girl, probably a year older than Trevor, put her hand around his arm.

"Wow, he's really muscular for his age," the girl said. "Do you play basketball?"

Before Trevor could answer, a redhead boy said, "Of course he does, Sonja! He's a Bolton so he plays basketball! What do you expect? I bet he'll make varsity soon."

Sonja winked at Trevor. "I'll be your own personal cheerleader if you want."

Trevor blinked. Why was everyone making such a big deal about him? And why did everyone think he was Troy Bolton's son?

Suddenly a blonde boy pushed past the crowd and said, "Guys, give him space."

The blonde boy was wearing a newsboy cap, a red polo shirt, and linen pants. He bluish gray eyes twinkled against his pale face.

"You really do look like Troy Bolton," the boy exclaimed.

Trevor rolled his eyes. "I do not. Troy's not even my dad. My dad left me for another girl while Mom was in college."

The blonde boy shrugged and stuck out his hand. "Ryan Evans Jr. And don't bother telling me your name. I know you're Trevor Bolton. My parents know your parents."

Trevor stared at Ryan. "How come everyone says that. First Kelly, now you. How could anyone know my mom when she's been living in New York for the past ten years? And I don't even have a dad."

Ryan looked at him. "Your mom didn't tell you anything, did she?"

Trevor shook his head. "But I've never bothered asking," he added quickly.

Ryan sighed. "My parents told me everything. Come over sometimes. Dad might fill you in. You can come over after school if you want."

"Cool," Trevor said. "I'll ask my mom."

Ryan smiled. "Great."

After school, after Trevor had gotten permission from his mom (wo had gasped when heard Ryan Jr's name), he and Ryan went home together.

As Trevor ran past a blue sports car, he whistled.

"Nice car!" he called out.

The owner stared at him with ocean blue eyes.

_Trevor_? the man thought.


	8. Trevor's Father

Chapter 8

"Hi, Dad!" Ryan called out as he opened the front door.

A pretty woman with red hair walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, hello, dear." Her eyes shifted to Trevor. "You're...oh, Trevor?"

Trevor nodded_. I guess this has to do with the whole "my parents know your parents" thing. _

Suddenly a blonde man came thumping down the stairs.

"Hey, son," he said. He turned to Trevor and grinned wider. "Oh, you're Trevor. I remember seeing you when you were a baby."

Trevor put on a weak smile. Ryan shot him an amused look then he turned back to his father.

"Dad, Trevor and I were wondering if you could tell us the whole story. You know, about why Trevor only has a mom."

Mr. Evan's smile falted a little. Finally, he said, "Well, I only know part of the story, Ryan. I think the Danforths know a lot more. But, okay."

They went to the living room Ryan and Trevor sat down on the sofa while Mr. Evans sat in an armchair.

"Where do I start?" Mr. Evans said. "Well, um, Trevor, you're very well aware that Troy's married to a woman named Sharpay, right?"

Trevor nodded. "She's a blonde. She looks like you."

"That's because," Mr. Evans said. "She's my twin sister."

Ryan smiled. "Troy Bolton's my uncle. Ron, his son, is such a spoiled brat!"

Mr. Evans grinned. "He kinda got that after my sister, but anyway, they met in high school, but Troy already had a girlfriend named Hannah. But they broke up so Sharpay tried to be his girlfriend again. The only problem was...another girl came in the way."

"Who?" Trevor asked. "My mom?"

Mr. Evans nodded. "I don't remember what happened after that. All I remember is my sister tried to break them up. But she stopped...or I thought she did."

"What happened?" Trevor said. Ryan said, "Aunt Sharpay hooked up with Troy."

Mr. Evans sighed. "It was during college. Troy and Sharpay were at Stamford and Gabriella was at UCLA. She had no idea that Troy was cheating on her with my sister."

Trevor frowned. "So Mom and Troy broke up. And then Gabriella hooked up with another guy and had me and my sister?"

Mr. Evans shook his head.

Then he said the most shocking words Trevor had ever heard.

"Troy_ is _your dad, Trevor. Yours and your sisters."


	9. I'll tell you

Chapter 9

"I can't believe you're here!" Taylor exclaimed as she hugged Gabriella. "I remember when you left for New York ten years ago."

"Trevor's fourteen now," Gabriella said. "And Isabella's 11, but she's in the eighth grade."

Suddenly, Trevor burst through the door. "Mom, tell me the truth!"

"About what?" Gabriella said.

"Troy Bolton's my dad, isn't he?" Trevor asked.

Gabriella gasped. "How did you find out."

"Mr. Evans told me everything," Trevor explained.

Gabriella burst into tears and Taylor hugged her. Trevor couldn't believe his chemistry teacher was in his house.

"Mrs. Danforth? You knew my mom in high school?" Trevor said. Taylor nodded (she's Mrs. Danforth now, so...).

"Ryan and Gloria live here, too?" Gabriella said.

Taylor nodded. "Kelsie and Jason got married. Chad and I got married. Even Kelsie's brother, Tom, got married."

"I met Tom's daughter," Trevor said. "Kelly Neilson."

Gabriella looked at his son. "I'm so sorry, Trevor. I just didn't want you to be ashamed."

Trevor looked at his mom. Just then Isabella burst through the door. "Hey,...mom." Her smile faded when she saw her mother crying.

A black boy came in after her. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Taylor said, "Not now, Jay." She grabbed her son's hand and said, "We have to go."

Jay frowned. He turend to Isabella. "I guess I'll come over another day, Izzy."

Isabella nodded. Then she said, "Mom, what's going on."

Gabriella led her kids into the living room. "I'll tell you the whole story."

* * *


	10. The Story

Chapter 10

Gabriella and the kids sat down on the sofa.

"Your father and I met during high school..."

_Gabriella Montez walked into East High nervously. Today was her first day and she planned to keep a low-profile and so far it was working. She didn't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again!_

_She quietly walked into homeroom, ignoring kids swapping summer stories and showing off new clothes. She sat down in the back and looked at her hands, pretending to be interested in her nails._

_In fact, she was so preoccupied that she didn't notice a brown-haired blue-eyed boy staring at her._

_"I trust you all had a splendid vacation!" Ms. Darbus's voice rang out. "Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities..." she eyed Troy who was still staring at the new girl. "...Mr. Bolton."_

_Troy quickly looked at Mss. Darbus._

_Smiling, she continued, "Especially for our autumn musicale. There will individual auditions for our supporting roles and pairs audition for our two leads."_

_A black boy with wild curly hair stuck his thumb down, which was noticed by Ms. Darbus._

_"Mr. Danforth, this is a place for learning, not a hockey arena!" Ms. Darbus yelled. Everyone knew how much she hated sports!_

_Ms. Darbus droned on and on and on about the musicale and almost everyone was falling asleep...except the Evans twins. They were Ms. Darbus's favorite students and co-presidents of the Drama Club. _

Gabriella said, "Then during math class..."

_Troy smiled and walked over to and said, "Hi. I'm Troy. You new here?"_

_The girl looked up. __"Um, my name's Gabriella," the girl said shyly. Troy grinned. _

"Then before lunch..."

_Gabriella Montez turned toward the noise, when she heard a girl scream. When she saw the blonde throwing a tantrum, Gabriella frowned._

_What's her problem? Gabriella wondered as she watched the blonde scream, "You're MINE!"_

_Gabriella watched as Troy walked up to her and said something._

_"Enjoying the show?" someone asked Gabriella._

_Gabriella turned and saw a black girl with an amused smile on her face._

_"Sharpay Evans is so spoiled," the girl said, rolling her eyes. "I'm Taylor, by the way."_

_Gabriella said, "I'm..."_

_"I'm know who you are," Taylor interrupted. "Everyone does. After math, Chad said you're all Troy talked about. He said you were really pretty. You are."_

_Gabriella blushed. "Oh, um, thanks, Taylor."_

_Taylor smiled and said, "You have lunch next?" Gabriella nodded._

_Taylor grinned, grabbed her hand and said, "Wanna sit with me? I have some friends that would LOVE to meet you."_

_Gabriella said, "Yeah, sure. But I have to buy my lunch first."_

_Taylor said, "Don't buy the lunch! I swear, it's poisoned. You can have my potato chips."_

_They entered the cafeteria and walked over to a table. Two other girls were already sitting there._

"And then she introduced me to two other girls..."

_Hannah was the first to speak. "I've heard about you. You're all Troy Bolton talks about. I'm gonna have to bring ear plugs to Drama Club."_

_"Why?" Gabriella asked._

_"Because, Sharpay's probably really mad by now. And when she's mad, she screams," Hannah explained. "Everyone knows how much Sharpay likes Troy. And when she wants something, she doesn't rest until she gets it. No matter how far she has to go. She once even..."_

_"Hannah," Kelsi warned. "I really don't think you should tell Gabi that. It might scare her."_

_"Yeah," a deep-voice said._

_The girls looked up and saw Troy standing with his lunch._

_"Mind if I sit here, Gabi?" Troy asked, smiling._

_"Um, well, um," Gabriella stuttered. "Um, you can sit here."_

_Troy smiled wider and sat down next to her. Then he turned to Hannah and said, "You can tell her the story, but I don't think she wants to hear it._

_Gabriella said, "No, I'll be fine. Go ahead, Hannah."_

"And Hannah told me that story about Pam Smith, which was true. And then that weekend, your father asked me to be his girlfriend..."

_"Listen, um, Gabi, I know we've only known each other for a few days," Troy said. "But, um," he took off the ring from his hand and turned to Gabi._

_"Will you wear my team ring and promise to be girlfriend?" Troy asked._

_Gabriella stared at the ring. She was about to say yes but then thoughts ran through her brain. They had only known each other for a few days and Gabriella didn't completely trust him. Just 99 of the time. And Troy was the most popular boy in school. And Gabriella didn't want to end up like Pam Smith._

_"Uh," Gabriella stammered. "I'll think about it."_

"But you said yes later, right?" Isabella asked. Gabriella nodded, saying, "Right after Sharpay threatened me..."

_"Hi, Gabriella," a voice said. Gabriella turned around and was surprised to see...Sharpay Evans._

_"Oh, um, Sharpay, hi," Gabriella said. "What are you doing here?"_

_Sharpay crossed her arms and sneered, "I'm sure you're very aware of Troy's big crush on you."_

_Gabriella nodded and blushed a little._

_"Well," Sharpay said, "That's going to be over soon. You know why? Because Troy is mine! I'm the most popular girl in school, which means I should be dating Troy. In fact, he doesn't like you. Zeke, one of Troy's teammates, told he was just playing with you."_

_"Troy would never do that!" Gabi insisted. "Besides, I told Troy I would think about being his girlfriend."_

_"Well, say no," Sharpay ordered. "You don't want to get hurt, do you?"_

_"I trust Troy," she said. "I'm going to tell him I will be his girlfriend."_

_Sharpay narrowed her eyes and walked away._

_Gabriella walked toward the gym and was glad to see Troy there._

_"Hey, Troy," she called out. Troy stopped playing with his basketball teammates and smiled when he saw Gabriella._

_"Um, Hi, Gabi," Troy said. His teammates wolf-whistled._

_"Remember what you asked me on Saturday?" Gabriella said. Troy nodded._

_"Well, I just wanted to tell you...yes," she said. Troy's eyes widened._

_"Really?"_

_Gabriella nodded. She watched as Troy took off his ring and slipped it on Gabriella's ring finger._

_The Wildcats cheered as Troy and Gabriella shared a kiss._

"Gross!" Trevor exclaimed.

"That's what Sharpay thought," Gabriella said. "And then she got desperate..."

_Sharpay walked in the next day, wearing the skimpiest outfit in the history of skimpiest outfits._ ("I'm not mention what she wore," Gabi said).

_As she walked past Troy, she said, "Hey, Troy."_

_"Hey, Zeke," Sharpay said. Zeke stared at her._

_"Wow, have you been working out?" Sharpay asked, squeezing Zeke's arm. "You look so cute today! That shirt looks so good on you."_

_Zeke smiled before saying, "Uh, you look great, too." _

_Sharpay giggled. She looked around and saw Gabriella._

_"Yoohoo! Gabi!" she called out. Gabriella looked at her confused._

_Sharpay pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Troy's mine, slut." She walked past Troy, shaking her hips._

_Gabriella watched Sharpay angrily. But she got even more angry when she saw Troy staring at the blonde with wide eyes._

_Gabriella walked up her to Troy and said, "Hey, Troy."_

_Troy turned to her. "Hi, Gabi." He smiled at her._

_Gabriella couldn't help but feel critized when Troy looked at her. She felt like Troy was comparing her simple outfit to Sharpay's sexy one._

_"Do you know why Sharpay's wearing those weird clothes?" Troy asked. "They kind of scared me."_

_Gabriella laughed with relief. _

_"I don't know and I swear I have nothing to do with it!" she promised. Troy smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist._

_At their homeroom classroom, Troy sat down. Gabriella was about to sit next to him when Sharpay pushed past her and sat down next to Troy._

_"Hi, Troy," Sharpay said with batting eyelashes. She looked at Gabriella and acted surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry, Gabs. Were you gonna sit here?"_

_Before Gabriella could respond, Sharpay answered, "Well, you'll just have to find another seat since this one's taken."_

_"No, Gabi," Troy said. "Uh, Sharpay," he said. "Couldn't you move? I want to sit next to my girlfriend."_

_Sharpay flinched at the word "girlfriend". Obviously, her plan to steal hadn't worked._

_She shot the couple her fake smile and said, "Sure."_

Gabriella sighed. "But Sharpay didn't give up..."

_Gabriella watched Sharpay carefully the next day. Gabriella knew that the Ice Queen was up to stealing Troy, but she wasn't going to let her._

_She watched Sharpay say something to Troy and then Zeke. Gabriella sighed. _

_Just then she heard Zeke say,_ _"Um, hey, Gabi."_

_Gabriella smiled. "Hi, Zeke."_

_"Listen, um, I need some food testers to taste my cookies," Zeke said. "Could you..."_

_Gabriella smiled and said, "Sure. What am I supposed to do? Just eat a cookie and tell you if it's good or not?"_

_Zeke put his arm around her and said, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."_

"And Dad thought you were cheating on him," Trevor said.

Gabriella nodded...

_Gabriella walked into the cafeteria and looked around for a place to sit. _

_Then suddenly she heard someone yell, "Want to sit with me, Gabs?" It was Zeke. Gabi smiled and sat next to him._

Isabella said, "And Dad got jealous and he broke up with you?"

Again, Gabi nodded...

_Gabriella laughed as Zeke told her a funny story about what happened one time during Home Ec. It was right before basketball practice and they were hanging out in a spare classroom._

_Suddenly there was a loud bang and Zeke and Gabriella saw that Troy had slammed the door open._

_"So this is why you wanted to be my boyfriend?" Troy asked. "Because you wanted to get close to Zeke?"_

_Gabriella gasped. "Zeke is just a friend..."_

_"So it's still not Zekey yet, huh?" Troy interrupted. "I ask you to be my girlfriend and you go hitting it off with one of my best friend. Excuse me...'former' best friend."_

_Zeke frowned. "Dude, there's nothing between us!'_

_Troy yelled, "I'm not an idiot! I saw you two flirting with each other! And don't argue, Zeke, 'cause I know it's true! And if you go any further, I'm going to make sure you're off the baskteball team!"_

_Zeke clamped his mouth shut at that. _

_Before Troy left, he muttered, "Practice is about to start. And don't expect me on Friday, Gabriella, we're through."_

_Zeke sighed and patted Gabriella, who was crying._

_"I'm sorry, Gabi," Zeke said. "I was just trying to be nice to you. I didn't think Troy would get he wrong idea..."_

_Gabriella smiled weakly at Zeke. "I'll be fine. Just go to practice."_

_Zeke nodded. But he didn't leave without giving her more cookies. "They're M&M's. I know how much you like them."_

_Gabriella smiled. "Thanks," she mumbled._

"But then Troy found out what Sharpay did..."

_Gabriella walked over, ignoring Troy's glaring and the snickering Sharpay._

_"Hi, guys," Gabi said softly. Taylor smiled encouragingly. Chad got up and hugged Gabi, which caused everyone to gasp._

_"It'll be all over after homeroom," Chad whispered. "I promise."_

_Gabriella was taken aback for a few seconds before nodding, but with doubt. How could it be over after homeroom? It wasn't like there was going to be something that proved to Troy that she wasn't cheating on him..._

_"All right, class," Ms Darbus boomed out, closing her door. "It's time to watch the announcements."_

_As she turned the TV on, Taylor watched the TV anxiously. Chad did the same. _

_"Good morning, East High," Keely said in her "anchorwoman" voice. "And welcome to another week of high school. Now today we are showing a video which was dedicated to our certain basketball captain. So, Troy, I hope you're watching this."_

_Gabi watched Troy grab Sharpay's hand and felt tears welling up in her eyes. _

_The screen changed. This time it showed Sharpay talking to Zeke in the hallway._

_"So did Troy break up with Gabriella?" Sharpay asked. Zeke nodded._

_Sharpay clapped. "Great! Of course, I kind of figured that out when Troy asked me out for Friday. So I won't be needing your help anymore."_

_"Help with what?" Zeke asked._

_"Help with breaking Troy and Gabriella up," Sharpay answered in a 'duh'-voice. "It's about time Troy started paying attention to me like he should be. The Spanish slut should go out with some nerd, since she's one herself."_

_The video ended._

_"And that's all for today," Keely said. "Have a great day, everyone."_

_Ms. Darbus turned off the TV. It was pretty obvious she was startled, just like everyone else._

_"Well," Ms. Darbus said. "That was very interesting." She cleared her throat and pretended like nothing was wrong for the rest of homeroom._

_Troy turned and looked at Gabriella, who was blinking in surprise. __When the bell rang, no one moved but Gabriella. She walked up and left the room in tears._

"He apologized right before math class..."

_"Uh, hey, Gabi," Troy said nervously. Gabriella looked up at him with a frightened look on her face._

_Troy bit his lips and sat down next to her._

_"Hey, that's my seat," a boy whined._

_Troy narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Too bad."_

_The boy sat down in another seat, scared that Troy would blow his top._

_Finally, the teacher came and math class began. After what felt like years, class was over._

_"Hey, Gabi," Troy called out. Gabriella didn't turn around. Instead, she just walked faster._

_But Troy's long legs caught up with her quickly._

_"Look, Gabs," he started._

_"Shouldn't you be with Sharpay?" Gabriella asked coldly._

_Troy said, "I'm sorry. I guess I was just scared of losing you that..."_

_Gabriella looked at Troy. Suddenly, she burst into tears. __Troy drew her into a hug. Gabriella cried into his shirt._

_"I'm so sorry, Gabs." Gabriella looked into Troy's blue eyes._

_Troy wiped her tears away and kissed her passionately in the middle of the hallway._

"Exactly how many times did you kiss?" Trevor asked. Isabella hit him on the head.

"And Sharpay thought it was me who put exposed that video..."

"_So, you're all happy," Sharpay exclaimed to Gabriella._

_"I didn't do anything," Gabriella said._

_Sharpay huffed. "Don't lie to me!"_

_"She's not lying," Taylor said. "I did it! You deserved it, Sharpay."_

"And then the party..."

_"So, um, Rick's party, um...are you sure they're safe?" Gabriella asked nervously. _

_Troy laughed. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. And I brought some drinks, since the ones at Rick's parties are always spiked."_

_Gabriella gulped nervously and grabbed Troy's hand._

_Troy sighed when they arrived at Rick's house. Gabriella got out of the car and Troy put his arm around her._

_When Troy opened the front door, he heard music blaring and saw teenagers dancing and socializing._

_Troy and Gabriella walked over to the couch and sat down. Gabriella seemed to relax, but that was before she saw a couple making out._

_Troy kissed the top of his girlfriend's head._

_"Don't worry," Troy whispered. He opened up one of the bottles of water he had brought and handed it over to Gabriella._

_"I'm a bit hungry," Troy said. "I'm gonna go get something to eat."_

_Gabriella nodded. "But hurry." Now she desperately wished she wasn't wearing a tank top that showed off her figure._

"And then your father cheated on me. I told Taylor everything. And then we went on a double date...

"_Gabi, Ryan, Taylor, and Chad walked into Albee's on Saturday. Gabi and Taylor were wearing identical mini dresses, excpet Gabi's was red and Taylor's was black._

_Just as Ryan promised, he made reservations for four at Albee's._

_"Ah, yes, under Ryan Evans," the waiter said. "Follow me, please."_

_The two "couples" followed the waiter to a table. The waiter handed them each a menu._

_"It's on me, guys," Ryan offered. "So order whatever you want. My dad owns the resutaurant so the people here gives me discounts."_

_"You're well connected," Chad said._

_Ryan nodded with a smile. Gabi laughed._

"Your dad was there, too..."

_Gabriella heard someone call out, "Yoohoo! Ryan!"_

_The entire table turned to look at Sharpay...and Troy._

_"Oh, hey, Sharpay," Ryan said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going shopping with Francesca."_

_"I was, but Troy asked me out," Sharpay answered. Chad blinked in surprise. __"So we decided to come to Albee's,' Sharpay said. Her smile faltered a littler when her eyes landed on Gabi._

_"Oh, Gabi," Sharpay said. "Surprise seeing you here."_

_"She's my date!" Ryan said. "But I guess you're too thick to know that."_

_Sharpay gasped. "Excuse me?"_

_"Face it, Sharpay," Ryan said, standing. "You're spoiled and you know it! You don't want to face the fact that Troy doesn't like you. You're too selfish to even think that Gabi's prettier and smarter and nicer than you, when she is." Ryan looked at Gabi and smiled._

_Gabi blushed and grinned back._ _Ryan turned back to his twin. "And I'm sick and tired of being lapdog! I don't want to stand back and let you tormet innocent people! I don't want people to think I'm like you! I'm sick of being known as Sharpay's brother. I'm Ryan, but you took that identity away from me!"_

_Chad stood up and patted Ryan on the back. "Way to go, man."_

_"You're just jealous because I'm more popular than you are!" Sharpay screamed._

_"Sharpay," Taylor said. "You're not popular. People are just scared of you. And I don't blame them."_

_Sharpay grabbed Troy's arm._

_"Troysie, you know me best," Sharpay said. "Tell them I'm not like that! Tell them!"_

_"Guys," Troy said._

_Everyone looked at him, except Sharpay was casting a smug look on Gabi's face._

_"I'm sorry. You're right. I don't know why I'm out here with Sharpay."_

_Everyone smiled, but Sharpay. She huffed and walked out of the restaurant._

_"Gabi," Troy muttered. Gabi turned to look at him._

_"I'm sorry," Troy whispered. He held her hands. "It's just that, I went and got myself drunk and Sharpay was standing there and I don't know what came over me. I'm truly sorry. I understand if you won't forgive me."_

_Gabi looked at Troy. She looked down at her hands and saw that she was still wearing Troy's team ring. __"Troy," Gabi said. Troy looked at her expectantly._

_Gabi smiled._

So we got back together, but your father fell for another one of Sharpay's tricks again..."

_Gabriella and Troy were at the park because Troy had wanted to ask her something. After a while, they heard someone crying. They got a closer to a blonde girl and saw it was Sharpay...crying. _

_Troy sat down next to her._

_"Hey, Sharpay," he said softly. Gabi watched the whole scene, shocked. Sharpay, the horrible Ice Queen, was crying!_

_Sharpay looked up and Troy was swept over with sorrow when he saw Sharpay's tear-streaked face._

_"Uh, is there anything wrong?" Troy asked. Sharpay sniffed and shook her head. "No, I'm fine."_

_"No, you're not," Troy insisted._

_Sharpay finally burst into sobs._

_Troy patted her back. "What's wrong?"_

_Sharpay looked up and said, "Nobody likes me! They call me the Ice Queen. Even Ryan doesn't like me anymore! And you hate me and Gabi hates me and..."_

_She stopped and started crying again. __Troy put his arm around her._

_"Hey, hey, look at me," he said softly. "A lot of people like you. You just don't see it yet. And I don't hate you. I'm sorry that you got hte wrong message"_

_Gabi watched with jealousy. Troy had never done that when she was crying. All he did was grab her hands and say he was truly sorry. He never leaned iin like he was doing with Sharpay. And Troy seemed to be paying a lot of attention to the blonde._

_Gabi felt even more jealous when Troy hugged Sharpay. What made her more angry though was Sharpay's victorious smile, which Troy couldn't see...but Gabi could._

_So this was just another plan to steal Troy. Gabi left the park, ignoring a red-haired boy near the gate. She walked home._

"But your dad realized that Sharpay was tricking him and I forgave him. Then we got married while I was pregnant with you, Trevor..."

_"Looks like you're pregnant," a doctor said. She smiled at Gabi, who was very shocked._

_Gabi and Troy looked at each other. They left the hospital. Suddenly, Troy got down on one knee._

_"Um, Gabi," Troy said. "I know you really weren't expecting this in front of a hospital, but..."_

_He took a diamond ring and said, "Will you marry me?"_

_Gabriella gasped. Then she said, "Well, Troy, we're not even out of college yet..."_

_"Please?" Troy begged. "I want to live my life with you, Gabs."_

_Gabi had accepted and they had announced their engagement six months later..._

"Six months?" Isabella and Trevor both exclaimed.

Gabriella said, "Yes. We got married two days later..."

_Gabriella stood next to Troy and smiled as the minister said the wedding speech. Then Troy and Gabi said their wedding vows and waited for objections. Troy and Gabriella half expected for an objection, but none came. After the rings were exchanged, the minister turned to Troy and said, "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Troy and Gabriella locked lips and shared a passionate kiss._

_When they pulled apart, the minister announced, "I pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton."_

_The room was filled with cheers. There were some exceptions, but most of the guest were screaming with joy._

"We had our honeymoon in Hawaii, but Sharpay was there, too and..."

_The blonde walked over to the couple and cried out, "Hi! Gabriella, how are you?"_

_Gabriella and Troy stared at Sharpay like she was an alien from outer space._

_"I'd never thought of running into you guys at a party," Sharpay exclaimed. "With Gabriella pregnant and all. How's the baby doing?"_

_Troy nodded and said, "Great. We came up with names fro the baby."_

_"Ooh," Sharpay said, pretending to be interested. "What are you going to call it?"_

_Gabriella replied, "Trevor Chad Bolton for a boy and Isabella Kelsie Bolton for a girl."_

_"So, uh, do you wanna go swimming?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. The brunette shook her head. "I think I'll stay on the beach._

_Sharpay turned to Troy. "What about you, Troy?"_

_Troy looked at Gabriella. Before, he could respond, Sharpay stripped off her sundress, revealing her bikini._

_"Come on," Sharpay said. "It'll be fun. Hannah's over there, too."_

_Troy said, "Um, well, uh...Uh, um, well, I guess it w-would be okay."_ _He turned to his wife. "Right, Gabriella?"_

_Gabriella plastered on a fake smile and replied, "Yeah, sure, say hi to Hannah for me. Tell her..."_

_But Sharpay had already grabbed Troy's hand and they were running towards the water. Gabriella frowned. Troy had called her "Gabriella" and she noticed that Troy was staring at Sharpay's...chest. And he hadn't even said no. He could've said no to look after Gabi, but instead he went with Sharpay, and didn't even listen when Gabi was about to say where she was gonna be._

_Gabriella looked at the water and saw Troy and Sharpay happily splashing each other. People were watching them with bright smiles. Gabriella could read them perfectly. "What a cute couple they make." the faces said._

_At that moment, she wished she hadn't gotten pregnant. Then she would've been able to wear a bikini and make Troy like her more. She would've been able to join Sharpay and Troy in the water, but she couldn't for the baby's safety._

_At that moment, she even wished she had never met Troy._

_But she shook those thoughts away._

Gabriella smiled. Troy had never broken a promise before.

But her smile faded when she saw the most dreadful thing ever.

Troy kissed Sharpay...

"Then we broke up..."

_She said softly, "We're over, Troy. I think it's best for the baby." She finished packing and zipped up her suitcase. Gabriella said, "I've given you so many chances, Troy, but..."_

"And then I had you, Trevor..."

_Gabriella felt something trickle down her leg._

_"Guys," she said._

_Taylor and Troy didn't hear her and kept arguing._

_"Why did you kiss Sharpay?" Taylor yelled._

_"Mind your own business! That's between me, Gabi, and Sharpay" Troy screamed back._

_"Guys," Gabriella called out louder._

_Taylor and Troy still didn't hear her._

_"Gabi is my best friend!" Taylor pointed out._

_"AAHHHHHHHH!" Gabriella screamed when she hit her contraction._

_Taylor looked at her friend in panic._

_"The baby's coming now?" she said. "But it's not due until next month!"_

_"Who cares? Just get her to the hospital!" Troy yelled, grabbing Gabi's hand._

"We got back together. But your father told me he was going to a different college..."

_Okay, Gabi," Troy said. "Now when I proposed to you I thought we were both gonna go to UCLA."_

_"We are, right?" Gabi said._

_Troy hesitated. Then he shook his head._

_Gabi gaped. "But we just made up two days ago!"_

_"I'm not breaking up with you, Gabi," Troy assured her. "We're gonna get through this. We can do it."_

_"How?" Gabriella said. "I'll be in UCLA and you'll be in Stamford."_

_"But their both in California," Troy pointed out. "And there not that far from each other. We can still call each other and write letters. You know, keep in touch. And we can visit each other during the holidays. We can even go to Ryan and Gloria's wedding together."_

_Gabriella smiled weakly. She couldn't believe that Troy wasn't breaking up with her. __And she was glad._

_"Promise me we'll get through this," Gabriella said._

_Troy took her hands and kissed them. He leaned and whispered, "Promise." Then he kissed her passiontely._

"Then what happened?" Trevor asked.

Gabriella sighed. "It was our last year of college. You were only three, Trevor. Your father told me the truth about what he was doing..."

_"I love you, Sharpay," he said absentmindedly while kissing Gabi._

_Gabi pushed him away. "Sharpay?" __Troy seemed to realize his mistake and bit his lip. _

_"What's going on, Troy?" Gabi said. "What does Sharpay have to do with this?"_

_Troy sighed. "Sharpay goes to Stamford, too, Gabi."_

_"So?" Gabi asked. "You're not breaking up with me, are you? It's not like you're cheating on me...right?"_

_Troy looked at Gabi. "I'm sorry._

_Gabi broke into sobs and exclaimed, "I trusted to, Troy! It was YOU who said this relationship was gonna work! And then you got fed up waiting for me so you hook up with someone else! How long have you been cheating on me?"_

_Troy said, "Gabi, I...I don't love you anymore."_

_There was silence before Gabi finally stammered, "Y-you don't? B-but what about T-Trevor? And I j-just found out t-that I'm p-pregnant with y-your baby."_

_"I'm sorry, Gabriella," Troy said. "But I love Sharpay now. I realize I didn't love you. It was just a crush. I'm sorry."_

_Then he had walked out of her life._

_Gabi had finished college and had taken Trevor to New York. Isabella was born at the airport in New York and Gabi had lost contact with everyone._

"I became a teacher," Gabi said. "You guys grew up and now we're back here. I tried so hard to hide it from you guys. But...I guess secrets always come out somehow."

By now, Isabella was crying. Trevor was staring at his hands. It was obvious he was trying to control his temper.

Suddenly, the door burst open and someone said, "I can't believe it!"

Gabi looked up and saw...

* * *

**Ooh, who did Gabi see? Read the next chapter to find out.**

**I hope the chapter wasn't 2 long. hehe. **


	11. Troy and Sharpay

Chapter 11

Gabi looked up and saw...

Everyone!

Jason, Kelsie, Hannah, Chad, Zeke, and Taylor.

"I came back!" Taylor said hugging Gabi. "Sorry, but I kinda slipped to everyone."

Kelsie was holding a little boy in his hand. "This is Teddy. His real name Theodore, but we call him Teddy or Ted."

"Hey, Ted," Gabi cooed. Chad and Zeke engulfed Gabi in a huge bear hug.

"We missed you," Zeke said. Chad nodded, ticking Gabi with his curly hair.

"Guys...c-can't...breathe." Gabi managed to say.

"Oh, sorry," Chad said, letting go. Zeke dug through his bag and handed Gabi a plastic bag full of chocolate chip cookies. "I'm glad I finished baking them this morning. I was taking out my last batch when Taylor called me."

"Hey, Izzy!" a black boy called out. Isabella looked up at him and said, "Hey, Jay!"

"My parents came to see your mom," Jay explained. "So I decided to come to."

They ran up to Izzy's room.

Trevor stood up from the sofa to go to his room. When he stood up, everyone but Taylor and Gabi gasped.

"Is this Trevor?" Hannah said. She hugged him against her pink leather jacket.

Trevor looked at his mom. "Mom, can I go to my room?"

Gabi nodded, not bothering to correct him. Trevor walked up the stairs.

Hannah patted Gabi's arms. "We're so sorry ypou have to suffer like this, Gabi. Did you tell them everything?"

Gabi nodded. "I'm actually surprised I remember everything."

Chad, Jason, and Zeke looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing.

Troy remembered everything, too.

"Well, um, do you mind if we go play basketball?" Chad asked.

Gabi shook her head. "Go ahead. The basketball court is in the backyard."

Chad nodded and said, "Come on." The boys ran towards the back yard door with Jason taking a basketball out of his backpack.

The girls sat down on the couch.

"We've missed you," Kelsie said. "Zeke said he missed his food tester."

Taylor smiled. "Gloria and Ryan told us to say hi. They couldn't come because they had to attend an important meeting of something."

Gabi smiled. "How are you guys doing? Anything new happened?"

Kelsie nodded. "Oh, tons! Hannah got a recording contract..."

"Wow, congratulations!" Gabi exclaimed.

"I'm a piano teacher," Kelsie continued. "And Chad, Jason, and Zeke are all on the LA Lakers with..."

She stopped. But Gabi didn't need to ask why.

She knew what Kelsie was going to say.

"With Troy," Gabi whispred.

Kelsie sullenly nodded.

"Well, he got his dream," Gabi said. "What else is new?"

Hannah cleared her throat. "Well, um, with Sharpay and Troy, see the thing is..."

"Oh, we might as well tell her!" Kelsie shouted. "Troy and Sharpay are married and they have a son named Ron!"

Everyone stared at Kelsie. Then they looked at Gabi to see her reaction.

At first her face was blank. Then she looked at Hannah, Kelsie, and Taylor.

Suddenly she burst into tears, wailing, "I knew this was gonna happen!"

Hannah and Kelsie patted her back. Taylor hugged her.

Then suddenly someone walked in, saying, "That's right, Montez. Troy and I are married."

It was Sharpay.


	12. Liar, Liar, Skirt on Fire

Chapter 12

"What are you doing here, Sharpay?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, a little birdie told me Gabi was back so I decided to say hi," Sharpay said. "So how does it feel to lose someone, Gabi? I bet it feels horrible, but that's not my problem."

Taylor rolled her eyes. Sharpay continued, "Troy loves me, not you, Gabriella. So I think it'll be best to just forget about him and not tell you kids."

"She already did," Kelsie said. Sharpay took a step closer. So did Kelsie.

Just then Trevor slid down the banister. When he saw Sharpay, she said, "Hey, you're that blonde that married Troy."

Sharpay stared at Trevor with wide eyes. But then she smiled. "I sure am."

Trevor snorted. "Don't know why he married you. I'm sure glad I don't have his brain." He pushed past her, saying, "I'm going for a walk, Mom."

Sharpay gasped. But then she felt jealousy wash over her.

_Why can't Ron be like that?Trevor plays basketball, he acts like Troy, he looks like Troy, too. Hed easily be considered Troy's son, but not Ron._

_UGH!_

Sharpay huffed and left without saying good-bye.

* * *

Troy sighed and sat down on his bed. He had called Jason, Chad, and Zeke but none of them had answered.

_Where are they? _Troy asked himself. Suddenly he heard the front door open.

Troy ran downstairs and saw Sharpay slamming the door.

"Hey, Shar," he said, kissing her head. "What's wrong?"

Sharpay's eyes started welling with tears. "Gabi's back and she's absolutely horrible! She said I was a blonde bitch and she told me to get out of her house. I just wanted to apologize and..."

Troy hugged her, feeling angry. _Why is Gabriella doing this? She's even cussing now! _

Sharpay smiled to herself. Her plan was working smoothly. "And then she said you'll come back to her someday and forget about me and Ron."

Troy looked at her. "That will never happen. I'm over her now."

Sharpay smiled weakly. "I'm gonna go wash my face."

She walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom, smiling with victory.

_I'm so good,_ Sharpay thought.


	13. The Game

Chapter 13

"Hey, Trevor, me and the guys are playing baskteball after school, since practice was canceled," one of Trevor's teammates said. "And we can't have a game without our captain."

Trevor grinned. He had made the school's basketball team and been the first 9th grader to be voted captain. "Sure, count me in."

The guy smiled and said, "Great. We're gonna play at the court near the track. I already asked your mom and she said you could hang out with us afterwards."

Trevor smiled. He kept forgetting his mom was a teacher at his school, but now he was used to it.

Just then Kelly said, "Can I come watch?"

Trevor nodded. The cheerleaders at a nearby table said, "Oh, I wish I can come watch. Why couldn't cheerleading practice be canceled, too?"

Trevor grinned wider. This popularity thing could work.

* * *

Trevor walked over to the front entrance after school. His teammates were already there.

"Hey, come on!" Gary, one of the teammates, said. They ran toward the court.

When they arrived, they were about to divide up into teams and start a game.

But the only problem was...

The court was already filled with players...

Men...

The LA Lakers...


	14. Troy meets Trevor

Chapter 14

Trevor saw him.

Troy Bolton...Trevor's father.

Chad was the first to notice him.

"Hey, Trevor, my man!" he called out. He ran towards him with Zeke and Jason.

Trevor smiled at them.

"How's your mom doing?" Zeke asked. Trevor's teammates stared at Zeke in awe. Some of Trevor''s teammates stared at Trevor with shock.

Trevor ignored them and said, "Good, but she's having a hard time right now."

Chad's grin faded. "Why? Something wrong?"

Trevor could tell the other Lakers were watching...including Troy.

Trevor nodded. "After that Sharpay woman said all those mean things to my mom, Mom doesn't know whether she should keep Bolton as her last name or not."

Jason frowned. "Sharpay came?"

Trevor nodded. "She asked how it felt to lose someone you loved. Then she said 'I bet it feels horrible.'"

"Anything else?" Zeke said. Trevor shook his head. "All Mom said was 'What are you doing here?'"

Just then Troy came over. "What's going on here?"

Trevor's teammates looked at Troy. Then they looked at Trevor than at Troy.

Now that Trevor thought about it, he _did _kind of look like Troy. They both had the same blue eyes, the same ski-dive nose, the same hair color. They even had the same cheeks and not to mention the same way their eyes narrowed.

_But that's because he's my father, _Trevor thought bitterly. Then he said, "Come on, guys. Let's go play somewhere else."

"Whoa, Trevor, it's okay," Chad said. "We're almost finished with our game anyway."

Trevor shook his head. Troy stared at him.

_Trevor? _Troy thought. _This is Trevor? _

"It's fine," Trevor said. Then he looked at Troy. Troy was thankful he wasn't drinking his gatorade right now, or he would choke.

Suddenly, a little girl said, "There you are. I came to watch your game."

Troy looked at the little girl and said, "Gabriella?"

The girl looked at Troy. "I'm _Isa_bella, Trevor's sister. Gabriella's our mom."

Troy couldn't believe it! He had two kids? He thought he had one!

Then he remembered waht Gabi told him after he had broken up with her...

_Troy said, "Gabi, I...I don't love you anymore."_

_There was silence before Gabi finally stammered, "Y-you don't? B-but what about T-Trevor? And I j-just found out t-that I'm p-pregnant with y-your baby."_

_"I'm sorry, Gabriella," Troy said. "But I love Sharpay now. I realize I didn't love you. It was just a crush. I'm sorry."_

_My baby, _Troy thought. _That's Isabella. _

Troy stared at Isabella who was staring at him with confusion. Trevor, on the other hand, was staring at Troy...with anger.

Trevor said, "Come on! Let's go. I don't want to play here anymore!"

Trevor's teammates looked at him. "Dude! Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am," Trevor said. Troy stared at him.

"I have to go, anyway," Trevor said. "Gary, can your mom take me and Izzy home?"

Troy shook his head. "I'm taking you home, come on."

Trevor said, "I don't want to go home with you!"

Troy asked himself, _Why's Trevor angry with me? What did I do to him?_

"Come on," Troy said. "I'm taking you home."

Trevor and Isabella climbed into his car. Isabella whispered, "We're not allowed to go home with strangers."

Trevor whispered back, "He's not a stranger. He's our dad."

Isabella whispered, "No wonder you look like him."

"Where do you live?" Troy asked.

"4309 Sunny Street," Trevor answered.

Troy gulped. _4309? That's the house I lived in before...I married Sharpay. _

"The one with the balcony and basketball court?" Troy asked.

Trevor and Isabella nodded.

After driving, Troy finally stopped. "Here we are."

Before Trevor got out, he said, "Nice running into you...Dad."

Then he left, leaving Troy shocked.

_They know, _Troy thought. "This isn't good.," he said.

Then he drove home, thinking about Trevor's angry face.

_He knows everything, _Troy realized. _I have to talk to Gabs. _


	15. His Wish

Chapter 15

"Hey, baby," Sharpay said as Troy shut the door.

Troy smiled at Sharpay. "Hey."

Sharpay took him by the arm. "Ron's out with some friends .He's so popular!"

Troy nodded as Sharpay yakked on, "He must get it from us. We were the most popular kids in high school."

_Not really, _Troy thought, _You were only popular for a little while..._"Before Gabi came."

"WHAT?" Sharpay shrieked. "What did you just say?"

Troy shrugged. "What? Did I say something?"

Sharpay said, "You just said 'Before Gabi came.' What's wrong, Troy?"

"I...um...well...I met my kids at a basketball court," Troy muttered.

Sharpay laughed. "That's impossible, Troy! Only Ron's your kid."

"No," Troy said firmly. "I mean I met Trevor and Isabella...Bolton."

Sharpay froze. Then she finally said, "Okay, fine, Trevor's your kid, but give it up, Troy. Gabi obviously moved on. How else would she have gotten Isabella?"

Troy sighed. "She's my daughter. I made Gabi pregnant before we broke up."

Sharpay's face turned red. "Don't call her, Gabi. Call her Gabriella."

"I'll call her whatever I want!" Troy shouted.

Sharpay bit her lip. "But you said you would never call her Gabi ever again. You promised, Troy."

Troy did remember...

_"I'm telling Gabriella about this soon," Troy told Sharpay in her dorm. "I'm breaking up with her during Spring Break."_

_Sharpay and Troy made out for a while, before she pulled back and said, "You called her Gabriella."_

_"So?" Troy said shrugging. _

_Sharpay grinned. "You always called her Gabi."_

_"I'm over her now," Troy said. "It was only a crush. I don't know why I married her. I'm not calling her Gabi anymore."_

_"Promise?" Sharpay asked. _

_Troy kissed her neck, whispering, "Promise."_

_And then had resumed to making out...and much more..._

"Sorry," Troy muttered. "I guess I forgot."

Sharpay smiled. Then she grinned with mischief. "Well, like I said, Ron's out. He called to say he was having a sleepover.

"Okay," Troy said. He was about to head into the living room, but Sharpay pulled him back.

"It's been so long, Troy," Sharpay said, walking in closer. "And finally we have the house to ourselves. Well, except the servants, but we can tell them to keep out."

"Why?" Troy asked.

Sharpay winked at him. "You know what I mean."

And Troy did. He knew that glint in her eyes and her body movements.

She was talking about it.

For a second, Troy wanted to follow Sharpay up to their bedroom and hook up. Just imagining her laying down next to him and pressing her curse onto him...

But he shook his head. "I'm too tired."

Sharpay pouted. But she said, "Okay."

When Troy walked into the bedroom, he saw his desk.

He didn't know why he did it. But he walked over to his desk, opened the drawer, and pulled out his scrapbook.

His high school scrapbook. He smiled as he flipped through the thick pages.

The first several pages were of him and his family--at their Fourth of July picnic, when their Aunt Sue came to visit, on their trip to New York.

Then he changed to Troy and his teammates--his first game, the championship, Chad and Troy holding the game ball.

And then they came to the second-to-last part...Gabriella and Troy.

Troy had always looked at these during high school when he and Gabriella were together--them at the Homecoming Dance, them at Troy's basketball game, them with Chad and Taylor, them at graduation, and...their wedding.

The wedding.

Every time Troy thought about it, he flinched, kept asking himself why he had bothered to get married to Gabi and have kids. And it didn't help that the next picture was a baby picture of Trevor.

He should've known better.

And the last part, which Sharpay had decorated with hearts and love sayings and pink and sparkle.

Troy and Sharpay.

Their first real date, their graduation day, their wedding.

And a family picture of Ron, Sharpay, and Troy.

When Ron was younger, he looked more like Troy. But as he got older, he started looking more like Sharpay. Or maybe he just _seemed _to look like Sharpay, because he acted like her.

At that moment, Troy had a dreadful feeling.

He wished he had never left Gabi...

* * *

**HA! Serves him right! **

**POLL: ****Should Troy run into Gabi while...**

**a: grocery shopping**

**b: At East High**

**c: At a restaurant**

**or d: at the after party (there's a championship game coming up! And Taylor invites Gabi)**


	16. Persuasion

Chapter 16

"Tomorrow's the award-ceremony," Zeke said with a sigh. "It's been a long year."

Chad shook his head. "Not long enough. It feels like we had our first game yesterday."

Jason nodded in agreement and said, "Kelsie's coming with Ted. I invited her brother. His daughter's coming, too."

"Kelly Neilson?" Chad asked.

Jason nodded.

"Is Sharpay gonna come, Troy?" Zeke asked. "Troy? Hey, Troy."

Troy was looking into the distance with a spacey look on his face.

Chad waved his hands in front of Troy. He even said, "Hello? Anybody in there? Knock, knock. I'd like to see Troy Bolton, please." Chad even knocked on Troy's head.

But Troy still didn't move.

Finally chad sighed and said, "I really wish I didn't have to do this." He took a foghorn out of his bag and blasted it into Troy's ear.

That snapped him back.

"What the hell was that for?!" Troy asked in anger.

"I had to get your attention somehow," Chad said with a shrug.

"What do you want?" Troy asked.

Zeke said, "We'd like to know if Sharpay's gonna come."

The boys looked at each other with confusion when Troy flinched.

Jason asked, "What's wrong? Everything alright with you and Sharpay?"

Troy nodded and muttered, "Everything's great. Sharpay's still flirting with me and Ron's still a spoiled brat."

"Whoa," Chad said. "That's a bit too harsh on your son, isn't it?"

Troy sighed. "I just wish I could turn back time."

"Why?" Zeke, Jason, and Chad asked in unison.

Troy finally said, "I can't believe I'm saying this. You guys promise not ot laugh at me?"

The three boys nodded.

Troy sighed and mumbled something.

"What?" Chad asked, moving closer.

Troy said something that sounded like, "imissabriella."

"You hiss Aniella?" Jason asked.

"Who's Aniella?" Chad said.

Zeke shrugged.

Troy finally said, "I...I miss..."

Chad urged him on. "You miss... who? You're mom? Are you homesick? 'Cause you know, there's nothing wrong with that."

Troy shook his head. He bit his lip thant finally he biursted out, "I MISS GABI!"

Jason, Zeke, Chad stepped back...well, mroe like jumped back...in fright. Well, that and shock.

Troy missed Gabriella? _The_ Gabriella? And did Troy really just call her Gabi?

Chad broke the silence.

"Well, um, you'll see her soon, Troy," Chad said. "I..." he looked at Jason and Zeke. "we promise."

Zeke and Jason looked at Chad, but they realized what he was thinking.

It was writted all over his smile.

* * *

"No." 

That was Gabi's answer when Chad asked her.

Chad, Taylor, Jason, Zeke, Hannah, Ryna, Gloria, Kelsie, even Kelsie's brother, Tom, and Gloria's twin sister, Gertrude, had come to Gabi's place to convince her to come to the award ceremony.

And Gabi had said no.

Jason said, "C'mon, Gabs. It'll be fun. There's a dance."

Gabriella shook her head.

Hannah sat next to Gabi on the couch. "Please, Gabi? Wer'e all going. You can come with us. We can go as a big group. Jason hired two limos."

"It's not that I think I won't have fun," Gabi said. "It's just that...he's gonna be there..."

No one had to ask whom Gabriella meant by "he".

"You can just stay away from him," Taylor quickly said. "I'll help you. I'll be like a bodyguard and Chad can tell if Troy's nearby."

Gabi did have to admit that was a great plan.

"But what about Trevor and Isabella?" Gabi said. "I don't want to leave them with a baby-sitter. and Isabella never listens to Trevor."

"Then bring them," Hannah replied. "There are gonna be other kids there."

"That's a grand idea," Gertrude said with her British accent (think of Anne from the Parent Trap). "And who knows? Trevor amight even become friends with Ron. Ron and Isabella are the same age. And Ron's going to East High next month."

"He's not old enough!" Taylor exclaimed. "And he's not advanced either."

Ryan rolled his eyes and said, "That doesn't matter to Sharpay."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan told her the story.

Sharpay had demanded that her "little Ronny" start at East High immediately. She said it was about time "people saw that advanced brain of his." When the school board said no, Sharpay had thrown a fit and threatened to sue. They knew what an important person Sharpay was, so they had agreed.

Everyone groaned when Ryan finished.

"Of course," Taylor sighed. "Sharpay just wants everyone to be proud of her family."

Chad snorted. "It doesn't matter id Ron's advanced or not. He's spoiled."

"Just like my sister," Ryan said with an amsued smile.

Gabi smiled. And she knew she would have to face Troy and Sharpay sometime. She woulkd probably have to since Ron was going to East High. He was gonna be picked up by either Tro or Sharpay and if Gabi became Ron's teacher...teacher conferences!

"So, when's the ceremony again?" Gabriella asked.

Everyone smiled as they chorused, "Tomorrow, 5:30 pm."


	17. The Award Ceremony

Chapter 17

"And the MVP award goes to Troy Alexander Bolton," the announcer said.

Troy grinned as he walked up to teh podium to accept the award. He went back to his table, wich Sharpay and Ron were sitting at. Ron was crossing his arms and sulking, but Troy didn't care.

Because he saw her.

Gabriella.

* * *

"You got Most Challenged Player," Gabi said, hugging Zeke, who was grinning.

Gertrude kissed Zeke on the cheek, which even caught her by surprise.

After the cermony, the party had begun. There was usic blasting through the speakers. There were basketball players talkigng about their awards. And people were eating the cakes and cookies that Zeke had baked.

Suddenly, Taylor grabbed Gabi's hand. "Troy's coming here."

Zeke and Gertrude were ordered to not let Troy know where Gabi went, if he asked.

Which is what he did.

"Um, have you guys seen Gabi anywhere?" Troy asked. "I really need to talk to her."

Gertrude shrugged. Zeke had to hand it to her...Gertrude was a very a good actress.

"Uh, I think she already left," Zeke said.

Troy frowned and said, "Oh, thanks." He walked away in fustration.

Gertrude and Zeke breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Uncle Jason seems really happy," Kelly said to Trevor.

They were sitting at a table, sharing a piece of cake.

Trevor nodded. "Everyone does...well except Isabella."

Kelly and Trevor looked over at Isabella, who was rolling her eyes at everything the blonde kid was saying. He seemed pretty smug.

Kelly giggled. "You're sister looks a lot like your mom."

Trevor smiled. "Izzy hears that all the time. Once, she had to write a list of physical descriptions about herself for Health Class. And she wrote 'I look a lot like my mom.' She even added a picture of Mom to prove it."

Kelly asked, "What grade she get?"

"Surprisingly," Trevor said, "an A...+."

Kelly laughed and took another bite of cake. As she did, the chain bracelet fell off.

"Oops," Kelly said, blushing.

Trevor grabbed it and said, "Here, I'll put it on."

He grabbed Kelly's hand, which felt very warm. He clasped on the bracelet and smiled. As Kelly brought her hand up, it brushed against Trevor's lips.

They both blushed and looked away.

Suddenly, Isabella came running to Trevor with a look of panic.

"Trevor" Isabella said. "That kid I was talking to...the blonde boy..."

"The smug one?" Trevor asked.

Isabella nodded. "His name's Ron and do you know who he is?"

Trevor shook his head.

"He's our half-brother."

Trevor stood up. "WHAT?"

He was glad teh music was so loud, but people nearby still heard him and stared.

"He's our half-brother," Isabella repeated. "And that Sharpay woman is here now. We have to get out of here. Who knows Sharpay will do to us...or Mom?"

Trevor nodded. "We have to get mom and get out of here." He turned to Kelly and said, "I have to go."

Kelly nodded and stood up. "Okay, I'll tell Dad and he'll tell his sister. I guess the news will spread around pretty soon."

Trevor don't know why he did it, but he did.

He kissed Kelly. Then he said, "I'll see you in school."

He left Kelly, blushing.


	18. The Fight

Chapter 18

"Izzy, where do you think you're going?" a voice asked.

Isabella and Trevor turned around and saw the blonde boy.

"I thought you wanted to meet my dad," the boy said.

Isabella narrowed her eyes. "I never said that. Why don't you just shut up, Ron?"

Ron's face turned red. "Don't tell me what to do!" Than right there in the spot, he threw a tantrum--a loud on, too.

The entire party seemed to freeze as everyone watched Ron throw a fit.

Suddenly, Ron punched Trevor...

* * *

"Where are the kids?" Gabriella asked. "I really have to go." 

Taylor put an arm around her best friend. "We'll find them."

Kelsie nodded. "Trevor was with my neice earlier."

Suddenly, the girls heard a loud, "OW! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Trevor!" Gabriella exclaimed as she ran towards the voice. She ened in the main room and found Trevor and Ron tackling each other.

Despite that fact that Ron was younger, shorter, and skinnier, he was a good tackler.

Isabella saw Gabriella and ran to her. "Mom, it wasn't Trevor's fault! It wasn't Trevor's fault!"

Gabriella watched the fight before she realized she needed to stop Trevor. she walked over to Trevor and Ron and tired her best to separate them.

"Guys!" she yelled. She pulled Trevor. _"Trevor, qué eran ser te pensamiento?" _

Trevor muttered, _"Afligido, Mama."_

Gabriella was about to leave with her kids, when she heard a male-voice say, "What were you thinking?"

It was Troy...talking to his son.


	19. Guess What?

Chapter 19

Gabriella watched Troy glaring at Ron.

Ron didn't seem to care. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

_At least Trevor isn't like that, _Gabriella thought.

"Come on, guys. let's go." Gabriella grabbed Isabella's hand and Trevor followed his family.

Chad walked up to Gabi. "We'll take you home." Taylor and Jay nodded.

The six people climbed into an SUV and headed towards Sunny Street.

* * *

"You embarrased me in front of all those people! And I'm surprised you didn't get hurt! Never do that again!" Troy cried out. 

Ron nodded his head quickly. Sharpay hugged him. "Did the big boy hurt you?"

Ron started crying.

Troy sighed. _What's wrong with him? What did I do to make him so spoiled? He's eleven years old and he's crying!_

Troy watched his wife comfort Ron, telling him that the "big bad boy" will get what he deserves.

_And Sharpay's acting as if Ron didn't do anything at all! _Troy thought with fustration.

Then he thought, _Why did I have to leave Gabi?_

He got his car keys and left, thinking Sharpay wouldn't notice.

But guess what?

She did.

And she knew exactly where he was going.


	20. Empty

Chapter 20

"I'm just glad you're not hurt," Gabi said softly, hugging his son.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Gabriella looked at the clock.

_It's almost midnight, _Gabi thought. _Who would be out at this hour?_

Thinking it was Taylor or Chad, Gabriella went to open the door with a smile.

But her smile faded when she saw him.

Troy.

"What do you want, Bolton?" Gabriella in a cold tone that scared even her.

Troy hesitated before saying, "May I come in?"

Gabriella sighed. Than she said, "Okay, fine. But I'm not letting you stay long."

Troy walked in and headed towards the living room.

But he bumped against someone...his minature-self.

"Oh, hi," Trevor said. He took Isabella's hand and ran up the stairs. But unlike her brother, Isabella smiled at Troy.

Troy grinned back and sat down on the living room couch.

"Um, so I, uh, heard you were in town," Troy said. "I just thought I'd drop by."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Or you thought you'd get away from Ron and Sharpay."

_She is good! _Troy thought.

"Well, that too," Troy muttered. "Ron and Sharpay aren't the best family a man could have."

Gabriella glared at him. "You are impossible!"

Troy looked at her. "Why?"

"When are you gonna stop jumping around?" Gabi asked. "First me, than Sharpay, now what? A cute redhead who can actually play basketball?"

"No!" Troy said. "Look, I'm sorry I'm so picky, but now..."

Gabi asked, "Now...what?"

"I don't know if Sharpay really loves me," Troy said.

"You could always ask her," Gabriella said in a 'duh'-voice. "Ask her why she loves you. And you'll know if she really likes you or not."

"How?" Troy asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Okay, if Sharpay says you're rich, famous, and handsome, she doesn't really love you. If she says you're nice, smart, funny, and maybe handsome could work, thatn she really loves you."

Troy grinned. "Thanks, Gabs."

Gabi felt a little uncomfortable being called 'Gabs' by her ex-husband.

And she felt even more uncomfortable when Troy hugged her. It felt stuffy in his arms. Then he kissed her head and left.

* * *

Sharpay watched Troy come out of Gabi's house. She was filled with anger. 

_So he thinks he can just leave me? _Sharpay thought. _We'll see about that._

She quickly drove home and was glad to find Ron already in bed.

Sharpay grabbed a bunch of pictures of her and Troy and positioned herself on the couch.

And just in time, too, because Troy came in.

"Hey, Sharpay, what are you doing?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Just thought I'd look at these," Sharpay said in a "casual" voice.

Troy looked at the pictures and saw they were all pictures of him and Sharpay or him, Sharpay, and Ron.

At the beach, on a vacation in Maui, visiting Sharpay's parents, who now lived in Florida.

Troy smiled, but it was faked. Than he asked, "Shar, why dod you love me?"

Sharpay laughed. "That's a silly question. You know I love you because your handsome and rich."

Then she went back to shuffling through the pictures, as if nothing was wrong.

Troy nodded, but as he looked at the pictures, he kept thinking, _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I have to be so stupid?_

Just then, Sharpay kissed Troy.

Troy waited to feel sparks, but none came.

It was cold, wet, and...empty.


	21. I'm sorry

Chapter 21

"Meet me at the Floral Park around noon. I'll be waiting near the picnic table."

That's what Gabi heard when she picked up the phone. As she hung up, she panicked. Who was it? Was it a stalker, a kidnapper, or worse...Sharpay?

_There's only one way to find out, _Gabi thought. She wrote a note to her kids, in case they came home early from their friends' houses.

Gabi headed towards Floral Park, realizing she had completely forgotten about it. It was her favorite park when she came to New Mexico. Floral Park was filled with flowers and Gabi had loved to kneel down and smell the roses, panisies, and daisies that filled the park.

When she arrived, she headed toward the picnic tables.

And she saw a tall figure sitting on top of on...Troy.

Gabi sighed. "Hey, Troy."

Troy smiled at her. But then it disappeared as he said, "Sharpay doesn't love me."

At that moment, she felt a little sorry for Troy. He had lived with a woman for eleven years, thinking she really loved him. Now here he was, knowing that the woman he married didn't really love him.

At least, the second woman he married didn't love him.

"I'm really sorry, Troy," Gabi said, patting his arm.

Troy looked at Gabi, thinking how beautiful she looked in her outfit (pic in profile).

_Why did I have to dump her? _Troy asked himself as he looked into Gabriella's sweet brown eyes.

"I can't believe I'm actually being nice to you..."

Troy knew what Gabi meant by that. _He _was the one who cheated on her and dumped her.

"Why did you love me?" Troy asked. "Like, why did you go out with me?"

Gabi smiled. "Because you were handsome."

Troy frowned.

"And nice, smart, and funny," Gabi quickly added. "And you made me feel comfortable, like, nothing could go wrong."

Troy grinned.

But Gabi's eyes started to fill with tears. "But now..."

Troy took her hands. "I'm sorry."

Then he kissed her.

He thought his lips would burn with sparks.


	22. She's what?

Chapter 22

"Wow, that's so pretty, Taylor gushed over the ring on Gabi's finger.

"I know," Gabi said. "He's so sweet. He said he didn't matter how much he had to spend as long as it made me happy."

"Aw," Kelsie gushed. Than she frowned. "Wait, what about Troy?"

Gabi rolled her eyes. "He's with Sharpay. We're divorced, remember?"

Taylor nodded. "It's too bad. I wonder why he kissed you."

"He probably had a fight with Sharpay or something," Jason replied. "Maybe he's trying to make her jealous."

That seemed reasonable.

Just then Hannah walked in.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" she asked.

"Gabi's engaged!" Taylor said.

Hannah's smile faltered a bit, but she managed to keep it on her face. "Oh, that's so nice. When are you getting married?"

"In three months," Gabi asnwered happily.

Hannah left as soon as she heard this.

* * *

"You kissed her?!" Chad asked while hanging at Troy's house.

Zeke, who was helping hte cook bake pastries in the kitchen , yelled, "And you liked it?!"

Troy rolled his eyes, grateful that Sharpay was out shopping today. "Yes, I kissed her. I don't know why, okay. It's just, I don't know, like I was hypnotized or something."

Silence followed so Troy continued.

"She just looked so beautiful and I felt like we were still...still..."

"Married?" Chad asked.

Troy nodded, just as Hannah came running in.

"Hey, guys, I have HUGE bad news!" she exclaimed.

The boys turned their attention to her.

Hannah sighed. "Well, um, Troy, do you want to get back with Gabi?"

Troy hesitated before he...nodded.

Chad raised his eyebrows. This could get interesting.

Hannah gulped nervously. "Well, uh, it's strange, because, Gabi's...engagedwithsomeone."

"Engorge a summon?" Zeke asked, coming out the kitchen.

"She's engaged!" Hannah cried out.

"WHAT?!" Troy said. "Who is it?"

Hannah mumbled something that sounded like "Gariwimer".

"Louder," Chad said.

"Gary Warner," Hannah said more clearly.

Troy's face became red.

Gary Warner was on his basketball team...


	23. The Happy Night

Chapter 23

"Gabs, you look beautiful," Hannah said for the millionth time. "Gary's gonna love you."

Gabi had to admit...she DID look beautiful. She was wearing a halter with a skirt...simple, but pretty.

You would've thought she was still a teenager.

Gabi smiled. It's been a month since she had been engaged to Gary Warner. She was going to a party at the Danforth mansion with Gary.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, wait here. You have to make your grand entrance. Just wat for say twenty seconds."

Gabi nodded and sat down while Hannah went downstairs. Gabi started counting.

"oh, hey, Gary," Gabi heard Hannah say.

Gabi counted to twenty and went downstairs.

When she walked downstairs, she pretened to not notice Gary's eyes planted on her.

"Have fun, you two," Hannah said.

Gabi was grateful that Trevor and Izzy were staying at Evan's house that night.

Gabi and Gary arrived at the Danforth's mansion.

The music was blaring loud and Gabi was greeted by a big hug from Taylor.

"I'm so glad you could come." she said.

Chad came bouncing next to her. "Jay's at a sleepover so it's just adults here."

Gabi smiled, thinking, _I don't think so. _Chad was bouncing everwhere...like a little kid.

"Come on," Taylor said, pulling her over into the living room. "And I'm glad to tell you that Sharpay isn't here. Actually, they got a divorce."

Gabi was shocked "What? They got a divorce? Is Troy here?"

"Here I am."

Gabi turned around and saw Troy standing there with a small smile.

But Gabi didn't smile back. But she didn't frown either. Ever since Troy had kissed her, Gabi had felt very awkward around him.

"So, uh, I didn't think you would come," Troy said. "You know, since you're always trying to avoid me. But I'm really glad you could come..."

Gabi nodded, knowing Troy was nervous, too. The way he kept yakking...definite sign of nervousness.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, before Zeke came in.

"Hey, guys," Zeke said, holding Gertrude's hand. "Good to see you, Gabs. Where's your fiance?"

Troy didn't like it when Zeke said "fiance."

Just then Gary came over and put his arm around Gabi. Troy was surprised he was able to resist the urge to punch him.

Especially when he saw the engagement rings on their fingers flash.

Chad looked at Troy, clearly saying, "Calm down."

Troy walked over to the refreshments and started gulping down on beer. Everytime he looked at Gabi, he wanted to make her his. She looked so beautiful...Why did he have to dump her?

Just then, he saw Gary slip away.

_What's he up to_? Troy asked himself, as he followed. As drunk as he was, he was smart enough to not make noise.

Gary finally stopped in front a guest room and walked inside. Troy could hear a girl's voice in there...and it wasn't Gabi.

"Did you dump her yet?" she asked.

Gary laughed. "Hold on, babe. Be patient."

"I don't like the fact that i have to share you," the girl said in a whiny voice. "Why did you have to get engaged to her anyway?'

"I'm gonna call it off," Gary said. "But enough about that."

Troy couldn't believe it! Gary was cheating on Gabi! He was about to burst in and punch the bitch but an idea occured to him.

Troy ran downstairs. He saw Gabi talking to Kelsie.

"Gabi," Troy said. "Come on."

Gabi followed him with a a confused look on her face.

Troy opened the door to the guest room and pushed it open. Gabi peered inside.

"Gary!" she yelled when she saw him kissing a redhead. "I can't believe you!"

Gary looked up to see Gabi's tear streaked face. "How long have you been cheating on me?"

"Look, Gabi," he said.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled. She slapped him and ran downstairs.

Troy ran after her.

"Hey, Gabi," he called out.

Gabi sniffed and she stopped.

Troy hesitated before hugging her. And surprisingly, she didn't push him away.

Troy kissed her head and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Gabs."

Gabi cried into his shirt. And she looked up at him. "You're drunk."

Troy smiled weakly and kissed her forehead. "Not that much."

Gabi sniffed and said, "I wanna go home, Troy."

Troy nodded and he called a taxi. Soon a black car parked in front of them.

"Get in,"the driver said. Gabi and Troy climbed in. Gabi fell asleep and her head landed on his shoulder.

"Oh, you're that Troy Bolton guy," the driver said after Troy told him where to go. "Sorry about your divorce. But it looks you found someone else."

Troy never thought of it that way. But the driver was right...he wanted Gabi again.

They parked in front of Gabi's house and Troy climbed out. He carried Gabi to the house. He dug through her purse till he finally found the key.

He carried Gabi up to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He whispered, "Good night, Gabs." He kissed her on the cheek and was about to go away, when he felt Gabi pulling him.

"Don't leave me, Troy," she said, now sitting up.

Troy looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She looked so sad and hopeless.

"Okay," Troy sat down. Gabi sniffed and put her head on his shoulder. "I just can't believe Gary would do this to me."

Troy put an arm around her. "Don't worry, Gabs. You'll find someone better."

Gabi sighed. She looked at Troy and Troy stared at her for a few minutes.

Perhaps it was because they wanted to do it, or maybe it wa because Troy was drunk. But either way, they were making out.

Just like high school.

Troy kissed Gabi harder and took off his jacket and shirt. He untied Gabi's halter and Gabi let it drop to the floor. Troy pulled down her skirt and ran his hands over her thigh. Gabi pulled his jeans off and undid her hair so it was loose.

Troy pushed Gabi onto her back on the bed and kissed her even harder. Gabi arched her back so Troy could unclasp her bra. Troy took off her panties and Gabi took off his boxers.

Troy's lips moved down to her neck. He still rememberd her sensitive spot and sucked on it. Gabi yelped with pleasure.

Troy stuck two fingers into Gabi and pulled in and out. Gabi threw her head back and yelled, "Oh, god, yeah! Harder!"

Troy pulled in and out harder and faster. He finally pulled his fingers and licked them clean.

Then suddenly, Gabi took him in. She was on all four, licking his penis. Troy laid down and somehow got under her. He started kissing her pussy,

Gabi shrieked and sucked harder. So did Troy.

But Troy couldn't take it any longer. He needed to be in her.

He pushed Gabi off of him and spread out her legs. And he went into her.

Usually, he would've gone gentle, but he was rough and hard...and Gabi seemed to like it.

"Harder! Faster!" she screamed. "Oh!"

Once again, she was grateful her kids weren't home.

Troy finally plopped down next to her, exhausted. He made out with Gabi. Gabi couldn't believe she was actually enjoying this...it's been so long.

They finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

But beforeGabi fell asleep, she heard Troy whisper, "I love you, Gabs."

She fell into a happy sleep...with Troy.


	24. Whoosh!

Chapter 24  


"Gary's such a jerk," Taylor said. "But at least you found out _before _you got married."

Gabi nodded. She wasn't depressed, to be honest.

Just then Trevor came home...with Troy.

"Hey, Mom," Trevor siad, grinning. Troy looked at Gabi and just smiled.

Gabi smiled back. She hadn't told her friends about her...um...late-night activity with Troy. The shock would just kill them.

"We're gonna play basketball," Trevor explained. "Troy's gonna teach me some of his moves."

Gabs nodded and followed them. She had to see this!

"Hey, do you think Troy and Gabi will get back together?" Hannah asked.

Kelsie pointed out, "Troy and Sharpay are divorced. And Troy seems to like Gabi a lot."

"But if they do get together, will Trevor and Isabella accept Troy?" Taylor asked.

Hannah looked at her friend. "So it's Troy's twin brother with Trevor?"

Oh, right.

"And Isabella seemed really happy when we saw Troy at the mall this morning," Kelsie said. She and Isabella had gone shopping earlier since Gabi had some paperwork to do.

So...

Was Gabi and Troy gonna get back together?

* * *

"Trevor's really good," Troy said, watching Trevor do free throws.

Gabi smiled. "He got it from his father."

_Ding-ding-ding...ding-ding-ding..._

"Yeah," Trevor said to his cell phone. "Oh, hey, Red...Yeah, sure, okay."

"Red asked me to play basketball with him," Trevor said, hanging up. "Can I go?"

Gabi looked at her son.

"Okay," Trevor said, sighing. "_May_ I go?"

Troy laughed as Gabi nodded. Trevor ran out of hte bakyard and got onto his bike beofre Gabi could change her mind.

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe it!" Red exclaimed. "Troy and your mom might get back together!"

"Especially since Troy and Charlotte got divorced," Kelly said, wiping the sweat from Trevor's face.

Red rolled his eyes. "It's Troy and Shar_pay_."

Kelly snorted. "Who cares?"

Trevor and Red went back to their one-on-one game.

Suddenly, Red, trying to keep the ball away from Trevor, threw it towards the fence...

And the ball sailed over.

"I'll get it," Trevor said. He bounced on the small trampoline and leaped over the fence...

Right onto a backyard...

His grandparent's

* * *

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Lucille said, shaking her head. She was reading _Star_ magazine, which beared hte headline:

**TROY AND SHARPAY: OVER! **

"This is what you get for meddling with relationships," Lucille said to her husband.

Jack sighed with disappointment. He wasn't disappointed at himself...he was disappointed with Troy.

"Why did he have to get a divorce?" Jack asked.

Lucille didn't bother answering.

Suddenly, they saw a basketball sail over their fence and roll towards them.

"Red will come get it," Lucille and Jack both said.

They were half-right.

They both glanced towards the gate, expectantly. But then they saw a boy jump over the fence.

A tall boy...

with shaggy brown hair...

And the eyes...

The Bolton eyes!


	25. Trevor's Grandparents

Chapter 25

"Red says he's sorry," Trevor said, dusting himself off. He walked over to the ball and picked it up, unaware of Lucille and Jack's stares.

Lucille couldn't believe it...last time she had seen Trevor, he was only a baby.

And now here he was, probably in high school, looking _exactly _like Troy.

"Trevor?" she said.

Trevor nodded.

Lucille gasped and hugged him. Trevor _still _wasn't used to people acting like this.

Jack just stared...he couldn't believe it...he thought Gabriella and Trevor were in New York!

Trevor stared at this woman. She looked so familiar. Where had he seen her before?

Then he remembered...

"Grandma?' he asked.

Lucille started crying, saying, "He remembers...he remembers..."

The moment was interrupted by Red, who was peeking over the fence.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!" Red called out. "Oh, yeah, sorry, Trevor. I forgot Troy's your dad."

Trevor shrugged and climbed over the fence, since there was no trampoline to bounce on.


	26. The Bolton Eyes

Chapter 26

"I can't believe it!" Jack muttered inside the house. "I thought Gabriella was in New York!"

"Well, she came back," Lucille said happily. "Oh, Trevor looks so much like Troy. He even plays basketball!"

Jack blinked. He had to admit--Trevor was more better of a grandson than Ron.

But still he had to see...

Jack went to the backyard. "Hey, Red, where's Trevor?"

Red answered, "He left."

Jack's heart sank.

"Do you know where he lives?"

"4309 Sunny Street," Red replied with a smile.

Jack ran back inside and grabbed his car keys.

"I'll be right back," Jack said to his wife. Lucille nodded, too happy to care.

Jack got into his car and drove towards 4309 Sunny Street.

He kept thinking, _I have to see...I have to see..._

Finally..._Finally, _he arrived to his destination.

Jack was about to knock when he paused.

Would Gabi be too angry at him to talk to him? Jack hadn't been very nice...he had been trying to get Troy to break up with her.

But this was important.

He knocked.

Jack hard small dainty footsteps.

The door was opened by a small tanned girl with ebony black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"And you are...?" Jack asked.

The girl looked at Jack and answered, "Isabella."

Just then Gabriella came up behind Isabella.

"Mr. Bolton," Gabriella muttered. Her eyes...were filled with fear.

Jack smiled to ease up the tension.

"I was wondering, if um, could I just talk to Trevor?"

Gabi nodded and called out, "Trevor! Come here, please."

Trevor slid down the banister, yelling, "Yipee!"

_Just like Troy, _Jack thought.

"Oh, hi," Trevor said.

Jack just said, "Look at me."

Treevor stared at the man...his grandpa.

Jack looked at Trevor's eyes.

They were blue...

Shocking blue...

_The Bolton Eyes!_

"He's got the Bolton Eyes," Jack muttered.

Gabi gasped. Then she couldn't hold it in anymore...she started crying.

Jack looked at Gabi. For the first time, he didn't see a Spanish girl who was ruining the Bolton's name. He saw...his daughter-in-law.

Troy walked in.

"Gabs, are you okay," Troy said. He glared at his dad. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Jack answered.

Troy, not believing a word, looked at Gabi. "What did he do?"

Gabi shook her head and said, "He didn't do anything. He just said Trevor had the Bolton Eyes, and I don't know...I lost myself."

Troy hugged her. Isabella noticed something in his pocket.

It looked small...and a bit squarish.

That's right. Troy was planning to propose...again.

But he could see this wasn't the right time.

And Isabella could tell the same thing.

And Trevor...well...he was just staring at his family like they were nuts.


	27. Murder!

Chapter 27

Sharpay slammed the money down on the counter, trying to ignore the cameras.

She was still fuming about her divorce.

She couldn't believe Troy would want to get a divorce with her!

She walked out with a billion ashopping bags when she bumped into someone.

Trevor.

"Oh, it's you," they both said in unison.

Sharpay glared at the boy. But in her brain it said, _I wish Trevor was my son. _

Why couldn't Ron be more like Trevor?

Why couldn't Ron look like Troy like Trevor did? Why did Ron have to like dancing rather than basketball? _Trevor_ loved basketball!

Then Sharpay had an idea.

Custody.

If Gabi was dead...

Trevor would be Sharpay's...well, probably Troy's, but she could probably win custody of them! After all, she had won full custody of Ron's.

Murder!

That's what Sharpay needed to do.

Murder Gabi!

But how?


	28. The Proposal

Chapter 28

"It's been a long time since..." Gabi's voice trailed off.

She and Troy were on their first real date...in ten years.

Troy smiled, saying, "Yeah, I know." He put an arm around and grinned.

They walked into Eve's Dinner, a gourmet restuarant.

"Ah, yes, reservation for two," the waiter said, smiling. "Follow me."

Gabi and Troy followed the plump waiter to a table and gave them menus.

"What do you want to eat?" Troy asked.

"I don't know," Gabi said. "They all seem pretty expensive."

Troy looked at the brunette. "I'm a famous athlete, Gabi. I'm rich now."

Gabi grinned and decided to order spaghetti.

As Troy watched Gabi eat, he put his hand inside his pocket to make sure it was there...

The engagement ring.

Troy was proposing to Gabi.

After desert, Troy said, "Let's go outside. The garden's supposed to be really pretty."

Gabi smiled and ran outside. Troy laughed and went after her.

Gabi gasped. "ooh, it's so beautiful!"

The garden was pretty.

There were lights everywhere and bushes of roses on perfectly mowed grass.

In the middle was a fountain with water sprouting out of the beaks of a roadrunner...New Mexico's state bird.

""Not as beautiful as you," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled shyly.

Troy led her over to the fountain and Gabi sat down on the edge.

"Um, Gabi," Troy said. "Look, I know this is kinda quick, but..."

He got down on one knee and Gabi looked at him with confusion written all over her face.

He asked the thing she had never expected:

"Gabriella, will you forgive me for my mistakes and marry me?"


	29. The Note

Chapter 29

"He proposed!?"

"If you ask one more time..."

"Okay, okay."

Gloria had come over to Gabi's house since Ryan Jr was hanging out with Trevor and Gloria wanted to see Gabi.

Gabi had told Gloria everything.

How Troy had proposed...

And Gabi had said "no"

"I can't believe you refused," Gloria said. "He DID apologize."

"I know, but he just hurt me so badly," Gabi said.

Gloria sighed. "Oh, Gabs, that was years ago."

Gabi crossed her arms and looked away.

She STILL had the proposal stuck in her head...

_"Will you forgive me for my mistakes and marry me?" Troy asked._

_Gabi stared at the ring. _

_"No," she said. And she didn't regret it._

_Until she saw Troy's face._

_"Please?' he begged. He sat next to her. "Please, Gabs, look if this is about what happened during college..."_

_Gabi said, "You hurt me, Troy. You blew my trust. You expect me to just forget that?"_

_"It was ten years ago," Troy said pleadingly. "I've changed!"_

_Gabi started crying. Troy took her hand. "Please, Gabs, I want to live my life with you. Please!" _

_Gabi hated to see Troy like this, but she wasn't giving in..._

_"No," Gabi said._

_Troy sighed and took her home. He made sure not to let her out until they kissed... _

"And you let him kiss you?" Gloria exclaimed.

Gabi glared at her. Gloria stepped back with her hands up in the air.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

The two girls looked at each other before Gloria went to open the door.

"No one's here...but there's an envelope."

Gabi grabbed the envelope. There was no return address on it.

She opened it up and pulled out a note. She screamed and let it fall out of her hands.

"What's wrong?" Gloria asked, picking up the letter. She looked at it and dropped it with fear.

On the note it read:

I'M GONNA KILL YOU, GABRIELLA!

YOU'RE GONNA PAY 4 WHAT U DID!

DON'T WORRY. THE KIDS WILL BE SAFE WITH ME.

"Is someone out to get you?" Gloria asked.

Gabi trembled. Then something caught her eye...on the paper.

It was glitter.

Sharpay had sent the note.


	30. Sharpay

Chapter 30

"I...I just can't believe she said no," Troy said, pacing in his room. Chad looked at him, surprised.

"She said no?" Zeke asked from Troy's desk chair. "But she seemed so happy with you."

Troy said, "That's what I thought!"

Jason looked up from the scrapbook and said, "Maybe she just needs time to get over the shock. It was pretty quick, Troy. You proposed to her just few days after you and Sharpay got a divorce."

Chad replied, "Maybe she was thinking about her kids."

Zeke looked at Chad. "Dude, Trevor and Izzy love Troy and Gabi knows that!"

Chad said quickly. "She probably doesn't want to face the whole Jack Bolton thing again."

Okay, now that made sense.

"But Gabi's over that now," Troy said. "She told me herself! Dad even went over to her house for dinner once."

Or not.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Troy replied hopefully.

"T-troy," a small voice said. "It's me. G-gab-bi."

Troy realized she was crying. "What's wrong?"

Jason, Zeke, and Chad looked up.

They saw panic written over his face.

"Uh-huh," he said. "Okay...yeah, okay...I'll be right there."

He hung up. "Guys. Someone's threatening Gabi. Someone told her they were going to kill her."

All four boys looked at each other. And they were all thinking the same thing...

Sharpay.


	31. Troy's gonna stay

Chapter 31

"Where's the note?" Taylor asked, running into Gabi's house.

Gloria handed the note to Taylor. Just then Chad, Troy, Zeke, and Jason barged in.

"Is that the note?" Zeke asked, looking at the paper in Taylor's hand.

Gloria nodded and Ryan hugged her. Gloria had called him soon after Gabi had called Troy. Ryan had ended his business meeting early and had come right away.

Chad took it from Zeke's hands and examined it. He nodded and said, "Yep, Sharpay wrote this. The paper has glitter on it."

"I just can't believe Sharpay would do this," Troy said. "I'm so sorry, Gabs."

Gabi burst out in sobs and ran into Troy's arms. Troy didn't care that his shirt was sopping wet.

"Where are the kids?" Jason asked.

Gloria answered, "I sent them to Gertrude's. This will scare them. Even if they're teenagers."

Hannah and Kelsie burst into the house...with Tom.

"Hey, guys, Kelsie heard about what happened," Tom said. "So I decided to come along. You know Hannah's loud voice can be really useful sometimes."

Hannah smacked him on the head. "Just because we're getting married doesn't mean you can insult me."

"You're getting married?" Gloria asked.

Tom nodded.

"Can we get back to the subject, please?" Taylor said with mock politeness. "Gabi's in danger now."

Two police officers came in.

"Sorry to interupt," one of them said. "But someone said something about a note."

Chad gave it to the officer.

"Well, this certainly is shocking," the other officer said. "But it just looks like an empty threat to me."

"You don't know my ex-wife," Troy said. "Sharpay doesn't put out empty threats."

Zeke nodded. "If Sharpay wants to kill someone, she kills someone."

The officers looked concerned. "Well," one said. "It seems like this woman," he gestured towards Gabi. "Is in a life-threatening crisis."

Gabi trembled and Troy held her tighter.

The police officers walked out with the note. "We'll take this to the station," one said. "In the meantime, be careful and don't venture so far from home. It looks like you have something that his Sharpay woman wants." He raised his eyebrow at Troy before closing the door behind him.

"Well, then," Hannah said in surprise. "The solution's simple."

Tom looked at his future-wife. "What is it?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Troy's gonna have to stay with Gabi. There's no way Sharpay would think about killing Gabi in front of Troy."

No one argued with that.

Gabi looked at Troy with hopeless eyes. Troy held her close and kissed her head.

No one saw a blonde looking through the window...she saw everything...

And she heard _everything_.


	32. Let's Go

Chapter 32

"Gabi, come on," Troy said, pulling her out of the house. "You have to get some fresh air sometime."

Gabi let Troy pull her out of the house, but she was still frightened.

What if Sharpay tried to kill her?

Troy put an arm around her as they took a walk. Gabi jumped at every sound and stood close to Troy.

From behind a bsh, a blonde woman looked through the bushes.

_That cheating bitch, _she thought, _No one messes with my man!_

Sharpay whispered, "Let's go."

She was with another women, who followed her.


	33. More than one

Chapter 33

"Gabi, come on." Troy said. "Get some sleep."

Gabi buried her face into the pillow. She was stressed, but she relaxed a bit when Troy hugged and pulled her close. She giggled a little when Troy kissed her shoulder bones.

"I love this new nightdress of yours," Troy whispered. He kissed her neck and Gabi tried to push him offf...but only half-heartedly.

"Troy," Gabi giggled. "You're tickling me."

Troy sucked on her sensitive spot and Gabi shrieked. But she was careful to not wake up her kids...and her friends who were all sleeping downstairs.

"Come on, go to sleep," Troy said. "And that's an order."

Gabi laughed softly and fell asleep, completely forgetting about all their problems.

Suddenly, a slender fingure climbed onto the balcony.

* * *

"This is kind of like a giant sleepover, don't you think?" Hannah said, painting her nails.

She, Taylor, Kelsie, Gertrude, Gloria, Ryan, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Tom were all gathered in the living room. The room was covered with sleeping bags, backpacks, and candy wrappers.

"Is there such a thing as coed sleepovers?" Jason said as he stuffed popcorn into his mouth.

Taylor nodded while applying a fresh coat of red on her toenails.

"I'm so glad Troy and Gabi are married now," Kelsie said happily.

Troy and Gabi had gotten married that morning. It was just a small wedding with Taylor and Chad as witnesses.

Chad said, "Do you think Gabi will be okay?"

Before anyone could respond, Sharpay barged in the door.

"Where's Gabi?" she said and in an angry voice. Her face was red.

"None of your business," Taylor said firmly. Zeke blocked the stairs, eyeing the gun in Sharpay's hand.

"You don't understand!" Sharpay yelled. "Let me through!"

"You'll have to kill us if you wanna kill Gabi!" Chad yelled back.

Sharpay glared at Chad. "More than one person is gonna be murdered tongiht if you don't move!"

Suddenly, a scream filled the house.


	34. Andrea

Chapter 34

"Hello, Gabriella," the woman said. She took off her hat and revealed her long blonde hair.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabi.

"What do you want?" he asked.

The woman smirked. "Do you really think you can stop me from murdering your precious girlfriend?"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Sharpay was standing in the open doorway with everyone else.

"I told you!" she yelled. "I TOLD YOU!"

Everyone was silent, before Tom walked up and said, "Andrea?"

The woman smiled at Tom. "Oh, hello, Tom. Good, you can see her die."

"What's going on?" Chad asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Sharpay shrieked. She pointed at Andrea. "She wants to kill Gabi, because she thinks that Gabi stole Tom away from her!"

Everyone froze.

Andrea said, "I don't think. I know! Tom always spending time with her and going over to her house! It's so obvious!"

Tom sared at his ex-wife. "So it was you? You sent that note?"

Andrea snorted. "Yeah, it was me. You know I always put glittery liquid on letters to make it smell good. I thought Gabi would want a whiff of heaven before she died."

Taylor said, "Wait a minute. So you're saying that Sharpay had nothing to do with this?"

Andrea nodded and laughed. "Yeah, Sharpay does seem the type doesn't she? She was jealous of Gabi because she had Troy and a perfect son."

"What do you mean '_was'_?" Zeke said.

Andrea smiled evilly. "She's over Troy now. She's completely ready to forgive Gabi. But I'm not forgiving Gabi for anything. She stole Tom away from me!"

"You got it all wrong!" Tom yelled. "She's just a friend."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Andrea shrieked.

A shot rang throug the house.

The last thing Gabi saw was whipping blonde hair.

Then everything went black.


	35. Those Blue Eyes

Chapter 35

Gabi woke up to find herself in the hospital.

"Oh, good, you're awake," a voice said.

Gabi saw Sharpay wiping Gabi's forhead. "You've been asleep for so long. It's been two days."

Gabi stared at Sharpay. Sharpay took no notice and fluffed up the pillows.

"There," Sharpay sighed with satisfaction. "That should be more comfortable." She smiled at Gabi.

Gabi couldn't believe this...Sharpay being nice to her?

"The police caught Andrea," Sharpay said, mistaking Gabi's shock for worry. "She's been sent back to Washington for a trial. Turns out, she commited a murder there."

Gabi just nodded. Then she noticed a bandage on Sharpay's arm.

"What happened?" Gabi asked. She was surpirsed at how feeble her voice sounded.

Sharpay snorted. "It was nothing. The bullet hit my arm. I was trying to block it from you. The doctors said it was nothing serious."

Gabi was silent.

Sharpay sighed. "Look. I'm sorry, okay? I admit that I thought of murdering you, but I would never do anything so drastic. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't let me. I followed you that day when you and Troy were taking a walk."

Gabi suddenly remembered the "stalker".

It was Sharpay all along.

"Thanks anyway," Gabi said.

Sharpay nodded as Troy burst into the room.

"Troy," Sharpay scolded. "Do not barge in like that. The doctors said not to make sudden movements around Gabi. Her heart's delicate."

She pointed at the heart monitor.

Troy looked at Sharpay, obviously surprised that she wasn't flirting with him or anything.

"What's going on?" Troy asked.

Gabi said, "Sharpay was trying to protect me all along."

Troy looked at Sharpay than at Gabi.

"So, Sharpay's..."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I'm over you, Troy, okay? Even someone as dumb as you should've figured that out."

Yep, Sharpay was definetely over Troy.

"Well, I have to go," Sharpay said. "They have a killer top at teh mall that just HAVE to get!"

Troy and Gabi watched her walk out and closed the door softly.

Suddenly, they heard her scream, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, IDIOT!"

Gabi and Troy laughed.

"I guess some things never change," Troy said before kissing Gabi.

Gabi smiled. "I'm just glad Sharpay doesn't want to kill me anymore."

"But I can't believe she's over me," Troy said. "I mean with my blue eyes, I'm hard to resist."

Gabi laughed.

**-THE END- **

**

* * *

**

It's over. Sniff sniff.

I know the ending's a total shock.

So I'm working on another story right now. It's a Harry Potter/ HSM story. It's gonna be called "Hogwarts at East High."

It's gonna be a Zanessa.


End file.
